These Muggle Devices
by Immortaldreaming
Summary: Dumbledore decides to give students laptops. And he decides to pair sixth years with seventh years so they can get help with their classes. He pairs two enemies together. They are forced to talk to each other, due to a new rule. What happens? Read it :
1. Laptops

**Disclaimer**: Every character/setting/etc. that you recognise does not belong to me, it belongs to the Immortal J.K. Rowling who obviously thought of them before me (and I will eventually curse her, go back in time, steal her idea, and publish before her, but for now this is the best I can do). Every unknown character is mine. This is not so much in this chapter, but happens a bit more in later chapters.

* * *

"What's this?" I asked my mum as we got home. We'd just been buying our school supplies. There were four strange, rectangular devices, which apparently had cost a heap.

"I'm not quite sure, dear." My mum said, blowing a lock of hair off of her red face, taking one of the devices in her hand, and turning it. "Dumbledore put it on the list this year, and apparently everyone will find out what they're for their first day." She said, and I looked at the devices.

"What are they called?"

"Laptops. Apparently they're supposed to enhance the learning experience." She said, slapping my hand away as I tried to reach up to take on to look at it. "Now, start de-gnoming or there'll be no dessert." Her face was so serious I ran straight outside and started getting rid of the gnomes.

Coming back inside a few hours later, my arms covered with bites from when I hadn't been fast enough, I found mum making soup for dinner.

"Can I help?" I asked, bouncing up and down as she agreed. My mum had always been overworked, even now that two of her sons had left home, she still had five children to look after and feed. We never starved, and we never went without, but we never got those special things that sometimes we wanted.

"Pass the pepper dear." I found the pepper immediately, used to the way my mum stored the herbs and seasonings in the seemingly messy kitchen. In record time we served the soup into seven steaming bowls, with plates of bread and butter and set the table.

All my six brothers were older than me. Ron, the youngest, was only one year older than me, and it was his first year at Hogwarts this year. Next year it will be my first year. All of my family is in Gryffindor, and everyone knows that Ron and I will be too, however there are always several jokes that Ron's more likely to be sorted into Hufflepuff, or even, the occasionally suggested Slytherin.

Whenever we mentioned the possibility of him being sorted into Slytherin, we always joked about disowning him as our brother. Which of course we all knew would never happen, however, Slythering really wasn't a Weasley house.

Tomorrow would be the first time I'd ever really been alone at home before. Usually there'd be someone else there, but this year all of my brothers would be at Hogwarts, except for the oldest two, Bill and Charlie, who are in Egypt and Romania respectively. Dad works at the Ministry of Magic, and works every week day, and sometimes weekends as well, which we all find unfair, but he's the only source of income in our rather large family.

And mum was going to a job interview. She'd done some occasionally before, but never got anything, but now that almost all her children are at school, she thinks it will be a better opportunity for her to be hired.

Personally I hoped she was hired. I would miss her, during the day, and I'd have a lot more to do at home to keep the house from falling down (not entirely a joke, unfortunately) but the extra money would be very welcome.

I went to bed that night excited. When I woke up in the morning I was excited. While helping drop my brothers off at Kings Cross Station with my mum, there was a really cute boy. He was obviously a muggle born, because he didn't have his parents there, and he had to ask us how to get onto the platform.

But with his messy black hair and bright green eyes, I had to admit I had my first crush. We were soon gone however, mum dropping me off back home, with a warning joke to not bring the house down while she was gone.

Excited to be on my own, I spent this first day of freedom exploring my brothers rooms. I found some muggle magazines in Percy's underwear draw, and flicking through I found they only had pictures of naked women in them, mostly blondes, and I saw that a few of them he'd taped someone else's head onto the pictures.

Shuddering, I went into Fred and George's room. This was my gold mine. The twins had to be my favourite brothers most of the time. There was no one who they couldn't make laugh. And I certainly wasn't disappointed looking through their stuff. Despite their average to low grades in school, I found a heap of complicated spells protecting their stuff.

It took me a while to figure out how to get past them, indeed it took me the entire first term before I managed to get my way into their belongings, and then I found they were filled to the brim with everything from butterbeer, to wizard lollies, including sugar quills and liquorice wands, and of course, some jokes.

It took me another term to figure out how to put up their spells again, which made me thankful they had stayed at school over the Christmas break.

That figured out, I searched Ron's room, but found nothing interesting. Just his stupid Chudley Cannons posters. I drew on them with a permanent ink charm I'd found in Fred's drawer. After my first exploring I began to get bored roaming around the house mostly by myself all day. Everyday, because both mum and dad worked late, I cooked dinner for them for when they came home, and mum was very glad to have me as her helper in the kitchen as the summer holidays came.

With the summer holidays brought my excitement to start school. Mum bought me my own laptop, the same pristine white as my brothers, but none of them taught me how to use it. Percy was doing some assignments on his, while my other brothers more or less ignored theirs. Ron occasionally went on his during the day, he said he was talking to his friends, who he talked to me endlessly about.

By the time I stood on platform nine and three quarters, ready to step onto the Hogwarts Express, I knew all about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. And that meant everything, from what colour boxers Harry wore, to what product Hermione put in her hair and what exactly it smelt like.

* * *

**A/N**: A rather quick and short chapter to start off with. The next ones should be longer and (hopefully) posted up rather regularly. Then again, probably rather irregularly when it comes down to it. Please review, I love getting reviews, tell me whether you loved it, whether you hated it, or whether you just didn't understand it. The first few chapters will mostly just be setting the scene. In any case, I hope you liked it. :D


	2. Partners

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill! All recognised characters/settings/places are not mine. J.K.R obviously came up with them first, because she is that awesome. Everything you do not recognise, including plot, and in several cases, pairings, are MINE *evil laugh* well _ some of the pairings, obviously, have been used before in other people's works, and the plot will more than likely be similar to something else (it is original to me, but someone may know something I don't) but it is mostly my own.  


* * *

I grabbed my laptop out of my suitcase and sat down on the seat across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Anything important happening?" Luna asked from my right. She managed to break her laptop at the end of last year, and as such she's been without it for the Summer holidays, while it got repaired at school.  
"Um, yeah, actually, sixth years are going to be paired with seventh years to help them through their year." I said, reading the email Dumbledore had sent.  
"How's that going to work?" She asked.  
"IM buddies." Hermione said, already ahead of me with reading the email. "He's going to set us up with our partners on a special server, where we can choose a new name, and access it at any time. I think the idea with that is that if you have any troubles at all with any class you can just talk to your buddy and they should help." I nodded as I reached that part of the email.  
"Oh, joy." I said as I read the end of it. Hermione raised an eyebrow at me, and then read the end of it, her mouth dropping to a small o.  
"What?" Luna asked, as Harry and Ron both scrolled down to the bottom of their email to read the end.  
"We're going to be paired with someone from a different house." I said, sighing. That meant I could be paired with a Slytherin.  
"Well, I suppose that was only to be expected." Luna shrugged, and I nodded. I clicked on the link Dumbledore's email had. It opened up a different IM service than I was used to. It already had my account set up, with everything except a username. I clicked on the empty box for the username, and thought for a moment. It was obvious I wouldn't know who my 'buddy' was until they told me who they were. I didn't want to have a name that was too obvious.  
PhoenixWings. I typed it in the moment it came into my head, and pressed enter. I noticed Ron, Harry and Hermione doing the same, making their usernames and entering.  
"Who have we all got?" Hermione asked, looking around. I shrugged, so did Ron.  
"My person isn't even bloody logged in." Ron said, and closed his laptop.  
"I have Leena McKensie." Harry said, having asked the person who he had. "Hufflepuff."  
"I have Michael Corner." Hermione said, and I looked at my laptop.  
"Someone who put their name as DragonHeart." I said, shrugging, not really interested in checking out who it was at that moment. I was about to close my laptop when they sent me a message.  
**DragonHeart says:** Hi.  
**PhoenixWings says: **Hi.  
**DragonHeart says:** Who's this?  
**PhoenixWings says:** Someone who has a life.  
_PhoenixWings has left this conversation._  
I closed the laptop and put it back in my bag.  
"So, who's up for chess?" I asked, taking my nearly brand new chess set out. I saw Ron look at it in envy. It had been half of the present Mum had given my for being made a prefect. Ron had got a broom, Percy his owl, and Mum got me a brand new chess set and my pygmy puff, Kyran.  
"I'm in." Harry said, and I slid along the seat so I was sitting right across from him. I opened the board and the pieces hopped into place. The white pieces choosing Harry.  
We began playing chess, and Ron kept on interrupting us with suggestions to improve our game.  
"Shut up and go patrol the train with Hermione." I ended up practically shouting at him, annoyed with his constant tips. Hermione's head snapped up, and she looked at her watch, realising it was, indeed, their shift for walking the train corridors.  
"We'll be back soon." She said, grabbing Ron and dragging him out of the compartment. Luna watched as Harry and I played chess for another few games. I managed to beat him twice, and he beat me three times over all. The lunch trolley came, and Harry bought a whole heap of things, which we piled on the table between us.  
Ron and Hermione came back, and I left, knowing it was my turn to patrol the corridor with Colin. I slipped my robe on and started walking around the corridor. There were few people around, some of them going to the toilet or back to their compartments, others looking for friends in different compartments.  
"Clear it up." I said as I approached a group of girls gathered around the window looking into one compartment. They all sighed, and one of them even gestured to me, as if I'd be interested in seeing whatever it was they were looking at. I stepped forward and peered past some blonde hair.  
It was the Slytherin compartment. Draco Malfoy lay across one seat, shirtless, with his head in Pansy's lap. Her pallid hand was stroking his blonde hair as if there was no greater joy in the world. On the other side, was Blaise Zabini, shirtless, sprawled out alone, his dark eyes staring out of the window, obviously seeing all the girls gathered around watching the two men.  
"Clear it up." I said again once I'd found my voice. Sitting on the spare seat, were the two goons, neither of them shirtless, thank Merlin. I managed to get all the girls away, and off to their own compartments, and then I opened the door to the Slytherin compartment.  
"Put your bloody shirts on." I said. "Unless you want to start your term cleaning potions the muggle way.  
Malfoy actually laughed.  
"Red, there is no way you can get Snape to make us do that. Get over yourself, and get back to patrolling the corridors, like a good little Weaselette." I growled, and had to remind myself that I was on duty so I didn't hit him or curse him. It was so tempting.  
"If they're there when I get back, there'll be nothing to stop me from cursing you." I pointed out, before walking out, cursing the compartment door for not slamming properly.  
I made my way through the corridors up ahead a few times, before I turned back. There was no one outside the Slytherin compartment this time, thank Merlin. I looked in when I walked past, and saw both Malfoy and Zabini on their laptops, still shirtless. I walked on, and came back to my apartment, where Luna left, it being her turn to patrol the corridors. I pulled my laptop out, taking a chocolate frog.  
**DragonHeart says:** How's the life going?  
**PhoenixWings says:** Better than yours.  
**DragonHeart says:** Ouch. That hurt.  
**PhoenixWings says: **Who is this, anyway?  
**DragonHeart says:** Guess.  
**PhoenixWings says:** I don't know. Gimme a clue.  
**DragonHeart says: **What kinda clue?  
**PhoenixWings says:** What house are you in?  
**DragonHeart says:** Slytherin.  
_PhoenixWings has left the conversation._  
I slammed the lid of my laptop down in revulsion.  
"I got Malfoy." I told everyone, and they all sighed. I shrugged. What could I do?  
"Here, have some chocolate. Maybe it was just a dementor." I had to grin at Harry's joke, and wish that it were true, but unfortunately it was all too obvious that it wasn't so.  
"Ish 'e dosh anyshink 'oo urt ou, I'ww kiww 'im." Ron said, through a mouth full of every flavour beans. I sighed. He had no class.  
"Yes, Ron, he's going to jump out of the the laptop and strangle me." I rolled my eyes, as Luna laughed. Ron glowered at me, and swallowed his beans. For a second he looked like he was about to say something but he stopped himself in time, and just shook his head.  
I sat on the carriage up to the school, across from Ron, with Harry sitting next to me.  
"What's with all this rain?" Hermione commented, looking out of her window. The rain had started as we'd left London, and had continued drumming against the window of our compartment on the train the entire ride over to Hogsmeade, and even just waiting for the carriages, everyone was soaked.  
"Something, that's for sure." I said, and slumped in my seat, yawning. I hadn't got any sleep over the last few nights. Harry slipped his arm over my shoulders, and pulled me against him. I purred in my throat contentedly as he rubbed my arm, warming it up for me.  
I leaned against him on our way up to the castle, and when Ron was looking away I sneaked a quick kiss, enjoying his careful lips pressing against mine. The slow, but sure tongue, letting me know it was there, not giving any pressure.  
I sat next to him for dinner, and as soon as I left him to go up to the sixth year girls dormitory, I collapsed on my bed, without getting changed, falling asleep straight away. I heard Kyran chirping and stirred myself enough to make sure he was alright, feeding him, and giving him clean water. I got changed, and slipped into bed, reminding myself to unpack in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** As promised, a larger chapter, though not that much larger. Next one might be larger, might be about the same size, not sure. My muse is currently suffocating me, and fanfiction is pretty much the only thing it will let me write at the moment, so be expecting the next chapter up soon(ish). I promise I'll warn you if I know for sure that I won't be able to post a chapter up for a while in this part, otherwise, I'd say once a week at the very least, can't guarantee it will always be the same day, for example that I'll always post the chapter up on Tuesdays, and, twice a day at the most. Milk for all who read and cookies for all who review ^^.


	3. Smart and Stupid

I woke up early and started unpacking, remembering my promise the previous night. I grabbed my laptop out of my bag, when I was finished, getting dressed, and slipping it into my bag. I swung the strap over my shoulder, and headed downstairs, for an early breakfast and a debate with McGonagall about what my classes are going to be this year.

There was no one else in the hall when I came in, so I sat down on the floor, under the Gryffindor table, opening my laptop. Technically, we weren't supposed to use our laptops in the hall, but I didn't think anyone would notice if I just closed it the moment I heard anyone come and sit at the great table.

**DragonHeart says: **Good morning.

**PhoenixWings says: **What's good about it?

**DragonHeart says: **First day back at school.

**PhoenixWings says:** The day that's good, I'll let you know.

**DragonHeart says:** Not a school person though? Maybe you're more of a Quidditch person.

**PhoenixWings says:** Only so I can have the satisfaction of seeing your face when we beat you in the first game of the season.

**DragonHeart says:** That hurts, red, really it does.

**PhoenixWings says: **How'd you know it was me?

**DragonHeart says:** Kinda obvious, red, I mean, really, if you want to remain anonymous, choose a name that won't relate to you, for starters, and don't act like yourself. Leaving the conversation yesterday was a dead give away.

**PhoenixWings says:** Maybe if you weren't such a stuck up snob I wouldn't have left.

_PhoenixWings has left this conversation._

I closed my laptop, after ascertaining that the other chat server had no one in it. Slipping it back into my bag, I got off of the floor, sitting up on the bench instead. It took a few minutes, but finally people began drifting down, and the breakfast foods began to appear on the table. I poured myself an orange juice, and buttered up a slice of toast.

Harry came in just as I took my first bite of toast, and he sat down beside me, taking a bite of the same piece of toast, despite the whole plateful of toast practically in front of him.

"Ron's still asleep." He laughed, and I leaned against him, smiling to myself, glad of his company.

"Wow, not being here to eat constantly through breakfast? That's new." We both laughed, knowing that Ron would come down any minute now, and prove my comment right.

And, of course, he did. Just as I was pouring myself some cocoa puffs into a large bowl, so I could share with Harry, Ron came down, his hair unbrushed, with Hermione behind him, shaking her head, and no doubt tut-tuting. Harry poured himself a bowl of cocoa puffs quickly, knowing that Ron disliked any public display of affection between us. Personally I'm fairly sure that he only tolerated me going out with Harry because he knew that Harry wouldn't try anything.

Professor McGonagall came down, handing out timetables. She stopped at every sixth year, to sort out what we're allowed to do with what we want to do.

"Here you go." She said, handing Harry, Ron, and Hermione their timetables. I glanced at Harry's and found he had a double spare first up for today, which would mean so would Ron and Hermione. Hermione leapt up saying something I didn't catch, but it made Ron blush furiously and rush after her, and Harry blush and look away.

I raised an eyebrow at Harry, but he shook his head.

"Now, Ginevra, I see you got outstandings in all of your OWLs. I assume you still wish to be a healer. So I would suggest Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Muggle Studies." She tapped the blank timetable in front of her with her wand, but it didn't change. She frowned, and tried again.

"That's odd." She muttered, and the third time she tapped the blank timetable, a word flashed across the piece of card, and she sighed, nodding her head, before tapping it again, this time she tapped a sequence into the blank squares. I didn't get a good look at what the word that flashed across was.

She handed me the filled out timetable, and I frowned at it as I looked at what I had now.

"Um, Professor." I said, when she was about to walk of, and handed her my timetable. "It says I have an appointment with Dumbledore?" I asked, confused.

"Ah yes, there has been an unexpected situation, and Dumbledore would like to discuss it with you. As you can see you have every Monday morning and Friday afternoon with him, he'll explain this when you go see him. Now I suggest you do so." She said, and moved on to Neville. The hall was mostly empty now, so I stood up and left.

Harry came behind me, and walked with me all the way to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. As soon as I stepped up to the eagle my timetable flashed, and this time I caught the words that flashed in rainbow lettering across it.

"_Raspberry Clouds._" I said, and the eagle leapt aside to reveal the revolving staircase.

Harry kissed me softly, and left, his hands in his pockets, and I wished that he could come up with me. I stepped onto the staircase, and got off at the top, seeing Dumbledore's unfamiliar office.

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?" I asked when he looked up from his desk, over his half moon glasses. He nodded, and gestured to the seat across from him, and I sat down after a moment's hesitation.

"Sugar quill?" He asked me, and I wondered what he meant before I realised he was holding the quill he had just been writing with out to me. I accepted, reminding myself that I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Excuse me, Professor, but why am I here?" I asked, as I took the sugar quill.

"A good question, very good question. There are no wrong questions, only wrong answers, and indeed, I'll give you the right answer just as soon as the others arrive." He replied, and started sucking on the feathery end of the new quill he brought out.

"Others?" I asked, wondering if he meant Harry, Ron and Hermione, none of whom would have had this meeting with Dumbledore written on their timetable.

"Of course. They should be up soon. I'm surprised Minerva didn't come up with you." He frowned for a moment, before seeming to realise something, and he tapped a few times with his wand on his desk. A little white mouse appeared and scurried away, out through the door to his office.

"She must have forgotten I needed her too." He muttered to himself, as he put his wand down.

After a few minutes of awkward silence the door opened, and three rather tall figures came in.

First was Professor McGonagall, her black Professors Robe rumpled from having no doubt run straight here from the Great Hall. Behind her came Professor Snape, a sneer on his sallow face. And behind him was Malfoy. I groaned to myself, and turned back to face Dumbledore, hoping to Merlin that he was going to give us both different partners.

"Ah, good, we're all here." Dumbledore clapped his hands together happily, and I rolled my eyes. Through the corner of my eyes I could see Malfoy doing the same. "Now, no doubt by now the two of you know that you've been partnered together in the new sixth and seventh year internet buddies." Dumbledore said, and I nodded reluctantly. "Severus, Minerva, would you please explain the overall situation to the two?"

"It has come to my attention, that you are quite bright when it comes to potions. Indeed, you seem almost bored in my classes, and make the potions in record time. Mister Malfoy here, however, is almost the opposite. He struggles with simple potions, and ends up staying behind for some time just to finish up his potion." Snape said.

"I have spoken with all of your teachers, and since you both wish to be healers, we've agreed upon something that will help you both. Mister Malfoy, you'll stay in seventh year, it's no use for you to repeat sixth year. Miss Weasley, however, you will be moved up into seventh year. And in your spare classes, it is expected that the two of you will help each other. Mister Malfoy, you are expected to help Miss Weasley catch up to the rest of the seventh years, and Miss Weasley, you are expected to help Mister Malfoy understand everything he doesn't understand." McGonagall said.

"We'll meet you here twice a week, Monday mornings and Friday afternoons, to make sure that you're doing well. There's a room on the third floor, which has been set up for the two of you to study in during your spare lessons. As with everyone else you'll get from lunches, breaks, afternoons and weekends off, but until you both can keep up well with all of your classes, you'll be expected to spend your spare lessons working together." Snape said.

"For the rest of the day until your first lesson, you'll be allowed to use the time however you wish, and I expect to see you both in double transfiguration in an hour." McGonagall said, and the two of them left. My jaw dropped. Last year, McGonagall had spoken to me briefly about skipping my sixth year, but I hadn't thought anything would actually happen regarding it. Malfoy was red in the face, and I stored that image away for blackmail later, grinning to myself about the very thought of this.

"I trust the two of you will do very well on your NEWTs at the end of this year." Dumbledore said, and waved us off. Malfoy left quickly, and I followed him, heading up to the Gryffindor tower. Harry was the only one in an otherwise empty common room. I slipped onto the chair of his armchair, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close. I didn't tell him the good news yet. I figured it would be better to see his face when I went to transfiguration with him.

**A/N:** Whaddya think? Next chappie should be up soonish (I hope) :3


	4. Timetable

**Disclaimer:** The classes and professors scheduled on this timetable belong to J.K.R. The arrangement of the timetable belongs to me. :3 Oh, and Professors Lenna and Nissa are mine :D

**A/N:** Not actually a chapter, or anything, but I thought I'd post up the timetable I made, so you knew what I'm working with. ^^ If I could have done this up prettier, I would have, but this works for me.

**Monday:**

9:00-10:00: Meet With Professor Dumbledore

10:00-10:30 Break

10:30-11:30 Transfiguration - Professor McGonagall

11:30-12:30 Herbology - Professor Sprout

12:30-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Muggle Studies - Professor Lenna

2:30-3:00 Break

3:00-5:00 Double Charms - Professor Flitwick

11:00-12:00 Astronomy - Professor Nissa

**Tuesday: **

9:00-10:00 Charms - Professor Flitwick

10:00-10:30 Break

10:30-11:30 Herbology - Professor Snape

11:30-12:30 Spare

12:30-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Transfiguration - Professor McGonagall

2:30-3:00 Break

3:00-5:00 Double Potions - Professor Snape

11:00-12:00 Astronomy - Professor Nissa

**Wednesday:**

9:00-10:00 Care of Magical Creatures - Professor Hagrid

10:00-10:30 Break

10:30-11:30 Spare

11:30-12:30 Potions - Professor Snape

12:30-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Transfiguration - Professor McGonagall

2:30-3:00 Break

3:00-5:00 Double Muggle Studies - Professor Lenna

11:00-12:00 Astronomy - Professor Nissa

**Thursday:**

9:00-10:00 Herbology - Professor Sprout

10:00-10:30 Break

10:30-11:30 Transfiguration - Professor McGonagall

11:30-12:30 Spare

12:30-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Charms - Professor Flitwick

2:30-3:00 Break

3:00-5:00 Double Care of Magical Creatures - Professor Hagrid

11:00-12:00 Astronomy - Professor Nissa

**Friday:**

9:00-10:00 Muggle Studies - Professor Lenna

10:00-10:30 Break

10:30-12:30 Potions - Professor Snape

11:30-12:30 Herbology - Professor Sprout

12:30-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Care of Magical Creatures - Professor Hagrid

2:30-3:00 Break

3:00-5:00 Meet With Professor Dumbledore


	5. Fight

**Disclaimer:** Forgot to put one of these up on the last chapter. Might edit it in later, but for now, double the usual groveling, admiring J.K.R. etc.

Everything you recognise = HERS.

Everything you don't = MINE.

Everything you recognise = HERS.

Everything you don't = MINE.

That should about cover it, no? :3

I walked with Harry to Transfiguration, telling him on the way about the good news. He laughed as I told him about Malfoy failing his classes. We sat together at the back of the class, and set our laptops up as everyone else came in. Hermione and Ron were surprised to see me, and I filled them in as they set up on the desks next to Harry's.

"Wow, Gin, congrats. That's great. You'll have to work harder than the rest of us to catch up." Hermione said, and lowered her voice as Malfoy came in. "And you have my permission to not help him at all." We all laughed at this, and Malfoy looked our way, as if he knew what we were laughing at.

**DragonHeart says:** You know I'll get you for this.

**PhoenixWings says:** Ooooh, I'm scared.

**DragonHeart says:** You'd better be.

**PhoenixWings says:** Name one thing that you can beat me at.

**DragonHeart says:** You are no match for me in a fight.

**PhoenixWings says:** And yet somehow I remember last year you ending up in a mess in the hospital wing. I wonder who beat you then?

**DragonHeart says:** I mean a muggle fight!

**PhoenixWings says:** Fine then. Break between Muggle studies and Charms, I'll beat you so bad you'll be begging for mercy.

**DragonHeart says:** You wish, red.

If I hadn't needed my laptop for class I would have closed it, but I just ignored the rest of Malfoy's stupid threats. There was no way in hell Malfoy could beat me in a muggle fight. I grew up with six older brothers, all of who I've had disputes with over the years, and I always came out glorious. Malfoy, however, grew up a spoilt only child, and there is no way I can see him beating anyone in a muggle fight.

"Do you have anything next?" Harry asked, as he swung his bag over his shoulder, while I put my laptop away. I glanced at my timetable.

"Herbology." I said, and he nodded.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said, and kissed me softly before leaving. I walked down to Herbology, followed by Malfoy and three Ravenclaws from transfiguration. The other four members of our herbology class we met in the greenhouse, two more Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff.

"Now, what have we here?" Professor Sprout asked as she came up behind me. "In the wrong class, Miss Weasley?" She asked.

"No, Professor." I said. I felt six pairs of eyes on me, as well as Professor Sprouts. "I've been moved up into seventh year."

"That so?" Professor Sprout looked at her lesson planner, and I saw from where I was a few words flash across it, though I didn't know what it said. "Yes, yes, looks like it. Well, you'll have to try harder to catch up with the rest, then." She said, and put her lesson planner down.

"You really skipped sixth year?" A Ravenclaw asked me, and I nodded.

"Quiet. Unless otherwise informed, you should all be quiet whenever you are in the greenhouse. Some plants that we will be studying this year where we will need absolute silence if we want to study properly. Unless otherwise instructed, you should automatically assume this of all plants we study. Today, you may talk, but I'd prefer if you didn't, as today is a very important theory only lesson. Now, who can tell me what a vampire is?"

My hand shot straight up. I had always assumed that if I were going to be learning about vampires it would be in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I knew from last year I wouldn't need to be studying to become a healer. I don't see why I would need to know about vampires for Herbology, but nevertheless, I knew quite a lot about vampires.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Professor Sprout gestured for us all to sit on the grass around her, for the theory lesson.

"Vampires were originally wizards before they were either bitten by another vampire, or partaken of vampire's blood, a red coloured berry native to Albania, which looks a lot like a blueberry, only red, and induces the vampire venom in the wizard much the same as a vampires bite does." I said quickly. "Technically speaking, vampires are already dead, however their brain still works, and to keep it working, they need to drink the blood of others, or continue to eat vampires blood, which is quite a rare plant. There is a debate as to whether it's possible for a muggle to become a vampire by either bite or vampires blood, but it has been tested and proven to be false, they only ended up dying."

"Yes, Miss Weasley." Professor Sprout nodded with approval, and pulled out a few red berries from her pocket, laying them on the ground between us. I leaned closer, amazed at the sight of the seemingly harmless berries.

"These few berries are a small fortunes worth. There is a greenhouse located in the middle of the forbidden forest, where I picked these. There is a safe path to there, and safe access to myself, and everyone traveling with me. That is where we'll be going in tomorrow's lesson, to pick some of these berries for Professor Snape." A Ravenclaw's hand popped right up.

"Yes Miss Patil?"

"What potions use these berries?"

"That, I don't know, you'll have to ask that of Professor Snape the next time you see him."

The lesson continued, as we learned the many curious facts about vampires blood, and about the safe picking of it. I had read about it briefly in my textbook, but I never knew before that it was possible to pick it so that the berries weren't poisonous. Which was what we'd learn on Thursday.

"Gin!" I smiled as I saw Harry, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing me softly on the lips briefly, while Ron and Hermione still weren't in the Great Hall.

"How was DADA?" I asked, as we sat down together, and I picked up a sandwich.

"It was alright. Remember that weird professor last night at the very end of the table who Dumbledore didn't introduce?" I nodded, the professor in question appearing now, walking to the teachers table. I watched him as he sat down.

"DADA professor?" I asked, and Harry nodded.

"Professor Ressyr." Harry said. "Weirdest professor ever. He showed up fifteen minutes late, said he forgot about us, then just started rambling on about vampires the entire lesson, without even introducing himself to us, asking who we were, introducing the lesson, or anything. Just straight into it. It took Hermione fifteen minutes before she figured out what he was even talking about."

"I'm learning about vampires, too, in Herbology." I said.

"Let me guess, about exactly what type of wood is best for the stake?" HArry laughed, and I grinned.

"Well, that one's probably coming up. At the moment we're learning about vampires blood, the plant which turns wizards into vampires." I said, taking a bite of my sandwich as Ron and Hermione came down, both looking somewhat flushed, and pleased with themselves.

Ron immediately began stuffing his face with food, and Hermione rolled her eyes, but I noticed that she did eat more than she usually ate. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she flushed and looked away. I looked down, to hide a smile, and felt Harry's arm holding me close, knowing what I was thinking.

"Meet me in the room of requirement at five thirty." Harry whispered in my ear, and my face flushed much like Hermione's. I jumped up quickly, grabbing my bag, and making my excused that I wanted to be at class early.

"See you there." I whispered in Harry's ear quickly as I raced past him. I ran up to muggle studies, my face a brighter red than my hair. I paced around an empty hallway for a few minutes, waiting for the flush to leave, before I walked into the classroom, still early.

Professor Lenna was sitting at her desk, her laptop in front of her. Muggle studies was one of the easiest classes I've ever taken. To begin with, I knew everything already. On top of that I had two friends who lived in muggle London, and they helped me every time I needed it. Not to mention the fact that Professor Lenna more or less set up a chatroom on her laptop and we all just talked via that about muggles. It was good, because she didn't even notice when we weren't posting much, and all the usual classroom chatroom restrictions were down in her class, which meant more or less everyone spent this lesson IMing their friends.

I set up in the back of the class, opening my laptop.

**DragonHeart says:** Still on?

**PhoenixWings says:** You can't beat me.

**DragonHeart says:** Wanna bet?

**PhoenixWings says: **What's your price?

**DragonHeart says:** You can't afford it, Red.

**PhoenixWings says:** How about a compromise? You pay me if I win, and I do your homework for a month if you win?

**DragonHeart says:** What if I don't want you to do my homework?

**PhoenixWings says:** You're the one who wanted to put a bet on. What's your price then?

**DragonHeart says:** Like I said, Red, you can't afford it.

**PhoenixWings says:** No money, a service, anything like that.

**DragonHeart says:** Sure?

**PhoenixWings says:** As long as it's not something stupid like my first born child, sure.

**DragonHeart says:** Great, spoil all the fun, Red. Nah, how about you just give me your first born child if you can't guess my middle name?

**PhoenixWings says: **How about no?

**DragonHeart says:** C'mon, it'll be fun!

**PhoenixWings says:** Name your price.

**DragonHeart says:** A kiss.

**PhoenixWings says:** Deal. 100 galleons.

**DragonHeart says:** Deal.

**PhoenixWings says:** Meet you in the hallway just outside in half an hour.

_PhoenixWings has left the conversation_.

I closed the conversation down quickly, and looked at the school server.

**Nimbus2000 says:** Gin!

**LightningStrike says:** Harry!

**Nimbus2000 says:** Did I tell you Ron figured out who his partner was?

**LightningStrike says:** No! Who?

**Nimbus2000 says: **Luna!

**LightningStrike says:** Poor Luna.

**Nimbus2000 says:** Poor Luna?... Wait, no, you're right.

I grinned at the screen.

**LightningStrike says:** So, what are the plans for tonight then?

**Nimbus2000 says:** Oh, just a little something I'm setting up in my spare.

**LightningStrike says:** Are you in the RoR now?

**Nimbus2000 says:** Yeah. Looks a bit empty at the moment. Any particular colour theme you want?

**LightningStrike says:** Surprise me.

**Nimbus2000 says:** Oh, believe me, you'll be surprised. I can guarantee 100% surprise.

**LightningStrike says:** I can't wait.

**Nimbus2000 says: **Me neither. 5:30, and we won't need to worry about dinner.

**LightningStrike says:** We won't?

**Nimbus2000 says:** Nope. I'll see you in charms in half an hour.

_Nimbus2000 has left the conversation._

_LightningStrike has left the conversation._

I closed my laptop, slipping it into my bag. I thought briefly about what Malfoy had asked for if he won. I shuddered at the thought of kissing him, but no matter, there was no way he could beat me. Else I would never have agreed so readily to it. If I could beat Bill and Charlie in a muggle scrap, there was no way a spoilt snob like him could beat me.

We waited outside in the corridor for everyone else to leave and we left our bags by the door.

"Ready?" Malfoy asked, and I nodded briefly, flexing my fingers.

He threw a punch at me, which I dodged. I waited for a few moments, just dodging his attacks, until I had a good judge of his fighting style. His first mistake, giving his opponent the chance to learn. A few more moments, and I figured out a rhythm to dodging, and the best attack method. I threw a punch at him, and was surprised when he dodged, surprised into taking the punch he threw at me. I quickly fell into rhythm again, and for a few minutes we were throwing punches and kicks, and dodging each others.

"You can't beat me." I growled through gritted teeth, pleased as I managed to punch him hard enough to knock him over. I threw myself on top of him while he was winded, but found myself repelled by a well aimed hand, knocked on my back, my head hurting, where it hit the floor, the wind knocked right out of me. Malfoy sat on my stomach, holding me down, and restricting my breaths.

"I believe I just did, Red." He leaned down, and I was surprised into stillness. His lips touched mine, and he kissed me. I was still for a moment, before I fought to get him off of me. The kiss didn't last long, before he was off of me. I jumped up and grabbed my bag, running off. How dare he?

I grumbled to myself as I ran to the charms classroom. I had a few minutes to get there. I cursed myself for believing I could win. He must have had proper lessons, rather than scrapping. There was no other way to explain how he had managed to beat me. I swore to myself for being overconfident and agreeing to a kiss as his prize for winning.

And I cursed myself even more for comparing his kiss to Harry's kisses in my head. I sat at the back of the classroom, glad when Harry came in and sat down beside me, his lips pressing against mine gently, soothing my pounding heart.

"Interesting lesson?" He asked, and I nodded, unable to speak.

"Everything ready for tonight?" I asked, when the lump in my throat had gone away some.

"Of course. All that's missing is you and me." He said, kissing me again just as Ron and Hermione came in.

**A/N:** Another chapter up ^^ Thanks to Eveil Woman for pointing out that I had it in the wrong category. Can someone tell me who exactly Dorcas M is? I don't remember that person in the books! O.o!!!

In any case, yes, another chapter up, and it's in the right category now. Opinions? :3


	6. Harry

**Disclaimer:** It's all JKR's. Except the people you don't recognise and the plot.

I opened my laptop, leaning against Harry as he opened his own. I was glad when no message popped up from Draco as soon as the IM server came online, which happened the moment I opened my laptop. After a quick glance I saw this was because he thankfully wasn't online.

I didn't have long to enjoy this relief though. After a few minutes, Draco came in. He glanced at me briefly as he entered the room, before sitting in the front of the class and opening up his laptop.

I cast a quick spell on mine, hiding the IM server we were on together, so Harry couldn't see it, before taking notes from the board. Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow about me being in his class, but after a quick glance at his timetable he realised it wasn't a mistake.

When Ron and Hermione came in, both with a slight blush on their cheeks, I quickly sat up from Harry, who looked at me in surprise, before realising that Ron was here, and acting as if nothing had happened.

I saw Draco in the front row turn around, trying to catch my eye, so I made sure Harry wasn't paying attention to my screen, though I really needn't have worried. He was too busy talking to Leena McKensie at the moment, as she was struggling with her Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**DragonHeart says:** What was that about me not being able to beat you?

**DragonHeart says:** I wouldn't really count that as a kiss, either, red.

**DragonHeart says:** How about after Charms you give me my prize?

**DragonHeart says: **C'mon, red, don't ignore me.

I blinked at the messages I had received, and shuddered.

**PhoenixWings says:** Don't think everything's about you, Ferret.

**DragonHeart says: **So you don't want your precious Harry to know you kissed me, then?

**PhoenixWings says:** I didn't kiss you! You kissed me!

**DragonHeart says: **You're right. That's why we're going to need to reschedule.

**PhoenixWings says:** Reschedule what?

**DragonHeart says:** The prize giving ceremony. It doesn't count if I kiss you.

**PhoenixWings says: **That's all you're going to get, Ferret.

**DragonHeart says:** You were the one who was so sure she was going to win.

**PhoenixWings says:** You wouldn't be paying me if I had won.

**DragonHeart says:** I'm surprised you think so little of me.

**PhoenixWings says:** Oh, so you would have paid me 100 galleons?

**DragonHeart says:** Of course!

**PhoenixWings says: **Yeah, like I'm going to believe that.

**DragonHeart says: **You hurt me, red.

**PhoenixWings says:** If I'd hurt you, I would have won.

**DragonHeart says:** How about a compromise?

**PhoenixWings says:** Compromise for what? I'm not going to kiss you.

**DragonHeart says:** You kiss me, and I'll give you a hundred galleons.

**PheonixWings says:** Yeah, like you'd pay out.

**DragonHeart says:** I'll even give you the galleons first.

**PhoenixWings says:** What for though? I didn't win.

_Dragonheart has left the conversation._

I raised an eyebrow at the conversation, but just shrugged. There was no way in hell I was going to kiss the amazing bouncing ferret, and that's that.

After Charms I closed my laptop and slipped it into my bag. Casting a quick glance to make sure Ron was preoccupied, I gave Harry a quick kiss, and a wink, telling him I would see him in half an hour, before heading up to the Gryffindor Common Room, to dump my bag there and get changed.

Kyran chirped at me as I entered, and I gave him a quick scratch between his two little ears, and found someone had left a note in his cage. I picked it up and glanced at my name on the envelope, before closing the cage and sitting on my bed.

Without knowing exactly what Harry had planned, I didn't know what I was supposed to wear. Inside the envelope, in Harry's handwriting, was the word _Romantic_, which made me smile.

It didn't take a genius to figure out at least some of what Harry had planned for tonight, so I decided to match him. Emma Powell, one of m fellow Gryffindor sixth years, was the exact same size as me, and often leant me her clothes, seeing as most of mine was hand-me-downs from my brothers.

Emma was already there, and more than happy to lend me some of her clothes for the night. I looked through her wardrobe, and found a simple black dress which I thought was lovely. I put that on over some lingerie Hermione had bought me for my birthday over the Summer.

I put this on under my school robe, and made my way to the Room of Requirement, smiling to myself. Harry was waiting outside for me.

"Close your eyes, and don't think of a thing." He said, and put his arm around my waist, before walking me three times in front of the blank stretch of wall which turned to a wall on our third time past. "Keep your eyes closed." He reminded me, as he led me through the door.

I did as he asked, and when he finally let me open my eyes, I was sitting at a small table for two. In front of me was all my favourite foods, and there were two glasses filled with butterbeer. Harry sat across from me, and smiled across at me.

"Surprise." He said. I looked around the room. The room was fairly small. The only real furniture was a king sized bed and the table and chairs we were sitting at. Everything in the room was either black or red, which made me smile, at his choice of theme.

"Are you surprised?" He asked, and in response I leaned across the table and kissed him softly, feeling his lips press back against my own.

The dinner was lovely, and after the dinner was even better. I have to say, Hermione's choice in lingerie was good, I know Harry definitely liked it. I would have to tell her that, when I told her about it.

We spent an hour afterwards in each other's arms. It was already well past curfew by then. Harry checked his map before we left, making sure everything was clear. Kissing me on the forehead, he actually carried me all the way to the Gryffindor common room. I wrapped my arms around his neck to help him carry me.

He would have carried me all the way up to my dormitory if the stair way to the girl's dormitory didn't turn to a slide whenever a boy tried to go up. Or if Ron weren't waiting for us in the common room to go up to Astronomy.

I had a quick shower and got changed, meeting Ron, Hermione and Harry downstairs to go up to Astrology. Ron had assumed Harry was helping me get caught up with Astronomy beforehand, and I didn't feel any particular need to correct him.

Hermione took one glance at me, and she immediately knew. I wondered if it was written on my face to all but the painfully stupid. I blushed at her recognition, and we hung back a bit, letting Ron and Harry go first so I could tell her about it.

Draco was already at the Astronomy tower when we got there, and when I opened my laptop I expected to be bugged about the kiss again.

I was surprised when he didn't, but by no means upset. After Astronomy we made our way to the Gryffindor common room, and then up to bed, and I can't remember a time when I'd slept better.

**A/N: **I'm a horrible, horrible person. Bad me. Very bad me. I shall try to post somewhat regular like chapters again. Though no promises this time. Can't believe it's been this long since I updated it –yikes-. I shall promise a new chapter ASAP though, and that I shall definitely do!


	7. Cheat

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everything you recognise. I own everything you don't. Thank you, goodnight, and please don't sue me. :3

I woke up this morning, surprised not to feel tired. Glancing at my timetable, my first subject was Charms. I brushed my hair, and got changed before heading down to the Great Hall. I had beaten Ron down there, thankfully, and for a few brief minutes I managed to sit on Harry's lap with his arms around my waist as we shared a piece of toast.

That ended as soon as Ron came down. I slid off of Harry's lap, and glancing up at just the right time, I caught Draco's grey eyes looking at me from across the room. I had a spare today, and I shuddered at the thought of spending it with him. I was already pretty much up to the level of everyone else.

**DragonHeart says:** What does he mean by different annunciations have different outcomes?

**PhoenixWings says:** What do you think?

**DragonHeart says:** I don't know. I'm the dumb one, remember. You're supposed to help me.

**PhoenixWings says:** It means the way you say a spell can mean different outcomes for the spell.

**DragonHeart says:** Like?

**PhoenixWings says:** Like shouting a spell will make it stronger, while whispering it will make it less strong.

**DragonHeart says:** So silent spells are the least strong?

**PhoenixWings says:** Silent spells are something different entirely.

**DragonHeart says:** How does that work then?

**PhoenixWings says:** Wingardium Leviosa.

**DragonHeart says:** Believe it or not I actually knew the answer to that question.

**PhoenixWings says:** That's why you spent so long just staring at Professor Flitwick's face struggling for the answer.

**DragonHeart says: **I was trying to understand what you told me!

**PhoenixWings says:** I'll explain it during the spare, okay? Now try to concentrate on what he's saying now.

Harry sniggered slightly beside me, and looking up I saw he had been glancing over my shoulder at my conversation with Draco. Blushing slightly, and glad he hadn't done this yesterday when Draco had been talking about the kiss.

I was excited as I walked down the stairs outside alone to Herbology. I couldn't wait to see how you could pick vampire's blood so it wasn't poisonous.

Unfortunately Draco caught up with me as I walked to the greenhouse.

"So what do you mean silent spells are different?" He asked, and I sighed.

"Okay, how about you answer a question for me first, can you read?" I asked, my hands crossed in front of my chest as I stopped to glare at him.

"What- no-yes! Of course I can read! What kind of dumb question is that?" He scoffed, and continued walking, making me follow him as we made our way to the greenhouse.

"If you can read, then I'll lend you a book which should explain it quite easily." I said, thinking of the advanced spell making book I had received last year, for Christmas, which was a part of the course I was going to take in university.

"So, what about the kiss you owe me for beating you?" He asked as we arrived outside the greenhouse.

I studied him for a moment, using my peripherals to make sure Professor Sprout wasn't around. My foot moved so fast he didn't see my kick until he was on the ground. I placed a knee on his stomach, and used one hand to pin both of his above his head.

That was when it dawned on me.

"You cheated." I said, letting go of him quickly and standing up as the Ravenclaws in the class began to come down. He grinned at me, as if he had wanted me to figure it out, and shrugged.

"Like you said. There was no way I could beat you." I was going to kick him in the chest for good measure, but before I could I saw Professor Sprout coming around from behind the greenhouse, and instead gave him my hand to help him up.

That was why he had said he would give me the 100 galleons if I kissed him. Because he knew I should have won. Growling under my breath I punched his shoulder with all my might once we were safely behind Professor Sprout, with the forest around us.

"Here. And don't worry about the kiss." I was surprised to find Draco handing me a bag. A quick glance inside showed that it had a small fortune in galleons. Maybe it was all 100 he owed me, maybe it wasn't, but it was certainly more than in our bank account at Gringotts. My eyes went wide to see so much gold.

"I- I can't take this." I said, handing it back, but he rolled his eyes and held his hands up. I growled. I was the tallest girl in Hogwarts, but Draco was easily a head and shoulders taller than me.

"Keep it, red. You would have won, fair and square. Besides, it's not like I need it." With that he quickened his pace and met up with Professor Sprout just in front of us. There was no way I could give him back the gold there. I put it in my bag, hearing the chink of all the gold.

We reached the greenhouse a few minutes later, and that was my first sight of vampire's blood. I had been fascinated with this plant a few years ago, when I had found a berry on the road to Hogsmeade.

I still had the dried berry in a tiny box Dad had made me for Christmas one year, which had once held a small stone which Bill had sent to me from Egypt. I cried for months when I lost that stone.

I had a sudden idea as I thought about that berry, and when we were all inside the greenhouse, silent as could be, I let the idea form. There had to be a way I could plant the berry, right? I could grow them, and sell them. They'd be worth a small fortune. I could even grow them and pick them safely, to aid in potions. I was sure they would have to have some sort of healing property, somehow.

I paid more attention than I usually did, as we were taught how to let a single drop of water fall onto the berries. We then collected them into jars. Once the water had touched the berries, they turned into liquid, as they had once been, and fell from the bush into the jars we each held under the bushes.

We finished the lesson, and made our way back to the castle, and together we had all collected about an inch of the liquid berries.

I made my way up to the Gryffindor common room, where my copy of Advanced Spell Making was sitting where Neville had left it. He had been trying to work on making a spell to help grow his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, but as I found out when I took it back, he hadn't been successful.

I made my way into the spare room, where Draoc was waiting for me.

"Here." I said, handing him the book. He took it, and took one glance at the title before handing it back.

"I think you've got the wrong book, red." He said, and I sighed.

"It's got everything you need to know about the dangers of mispronouncing spells." I said, and opened the book to Chapter Three, where, just as I had said, was the importance of pronouncing spells.

Draco took it back from me, and spent the whole hour reading the chapter. He asked me questions occasionally, which I answered. When it was time to go to lunch, he passed by me without a word.

**A/N:** Well, at least it was up quicker than the last chapter :3


	8. SPEW Gains a Member

**A/N:** Everyone, thank TXRedneck for the update. If it weren't for her I would probably still be updating my other story instead of this one. And Sarah: Noooooooooo! That would be mean! Here! Have this update! And cookies!

Walking into Transfiguration after lunch, I sat down at the back, opening up my laptop and searching through my applications for the SMH, as it said to do on the board, in Professor McGonagall's cursive writing.

"What is this application for anyway?" Harry asked me when he sat down beside me, opening his own laptop.

"We're learning how to create spells, and the advanced spell maker helps that."

"How are we supposed to create a spell? I thought we just used already created spells."

"More spells are being created all the time. First you have to figure out what you want the spell to do, then you have to create the spell. The short, simple spells we usually use are triggers that everyone can use. It may take ages for someone to find a trigger for a spell."

**DragonHeart says:** What does she mean by the language of spells?

**PhoenixWings says:** Spells have a language all their own.

**DragonHeart says:** I thought spells were just latin words.

**DragonHeart says:** Hello?

**PhoenixWings says:** No. That's the trigger. The SPELLS that the trigger sets off are actually in the language of spells.

**DragonHeart says:** Okay, so what's the language of spells then?

**PhoenixWings says:** It's a language of the heart and the mind. Few people can actually make a spell.

**DragonHeart says:** So if not everyone can actually make a spell, why are we all going through this?

**PhoenixWings says:** Because you can't tell that someone's able to make a spell just by looking at them. Spell makers are rare, and new spells are always helpful, so all seventh years have to go through this to try and find more spell makers.

**DragonHeart says:** So if we can make spells then what? We're just expected to make spells for everyone?

**PhoenixWings says:** Hardly. Didn't you read the preface of the book I left you?

**DragonHeart says:** I may have skimmed over the chapter you told me to read, but nothing else. I'm sorry I'm not the mudblood.

**DragonHeart says:** So are you going to tell me or what?

**DragonHeart says:** Look, I always call her a mudblood. It's not like it's a new thing.

**DragonHeart says:** Look, I'm sorry okay?

**PhoenixWings says:** You don't sound very sorry.

**DragonHeart says:** That's because you can't hear my voice.

**PhoenixWings says:** Well your fingers aren't really expressing an apology.

**DragonHeart says:** If I donate 50 galleons to her muggle born house elf SPEW thing will you accept my apology and continue to help me?

**PhoenixWings says:** On the condition that you give it to her in the beginning of potions and say "Hermione Granger, I apologise for every mean thing I have ever said to you. To aid my apology please accept these fifty galleons to aid in your liberation of House Elves and other magical creatures mistreated by wizards such as myself.

**DragonHeart says:** Hell no. I'm not going to say that.

**PheonixWings says:** Have fun being a healer without any help from me.

I dragged Harry down to the lake during the break, and was glad that it was away from Ron.

"Come on, let's go to potions." I said when the break was over, and Harry made a face.

Hermione and Ron joined us just inside the Great Hall, and the four of us walked down together.

"Hermione Granger." The reluctant voice made us all turn around as we stood outside the potions classroom. My eyes went wide as I saw Draco with a bag of coins in his hand. "I apologise for every mean thing I have ever said to you. To aid my apology, please accept these fifty galleons to aid in your- liberation of House Elves and other magical creatures mistreated by wizards such as myself." He did it. The ferret did it.

"Umm, what?" Hermione asked, as Draco handed her the bag of coins and walked away. I tried hard not to laugh, but Harry noticed, and raised an eyebrow.

"That's because he called you a mudblood, and I threatened not to help him with anything if he didn't say that." I whispered to Hermione, and Harry's eyes went wide, though Ron seemed to just get angry, and followed Draco to where he had left, and punched him. Draco looked like he was about to punch back, but he looked up at me and then stopped.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, when Ron came back.

"He was a prick."

"No, I meant he looked at Ginny and then decided not to punch you." The wheels in Ron's mind began turning and I rolled my eyes.

"He probably thought the same thing would apply if he punched my brother - what else do you expect?" I pointed out, and they accepted it. To be honest, even I wasn't sure.

In potions Professor Snape had us look at the APC application on our laptops.

Where the SMH application helps by clarifying exactly what the spell should do, which is very important, the APC application helps by giving an example of what reaction two ingredients have together. For example, while dittany helps with healing, if you add belladonna to it, which usually helps induce sleep or increase pupil size, depending on spells laid over them, and which in the right dose is deadly, it helps increase the healing properties.

And if you add two drops *berries* of vampire's blood, it turns into something very similar to veritaserum. Whoever inhaled the fumes of dittany, belladonna, and vampire's blood, answered questions truthfully for as long as the fumes hold them enthralled.

DragonHeart says: Why can the Advanced Potions Creator only tell me the reaction to two ingredients, and not more?

PhoenixWings says: If you want to know more reactions you have to either investigate them, or use your common sense.

DragonHeart says: So we can't see if adding a third thing will cause two things that didn't react together to react?

PhoenixWings says: APC is really limited. It's good for making sure something doesn't explode in your face when you're trying to do something. It's also good for things like trying to strengthen an already existing potion.

**DragonHeart says:** Oh. Right.

**PhoenixWings says:** For example as a healer, you might want to know as much as you can about dittany and what reactions that has to different things.

**DragonHeart says:** What the hell is dittany.

**PhoenixWings says:** Haven't you ever scraped your knees, and have your mum sprinkle dittany over it to aid in the healing process?

**DragonHeart says:** I've never scraped my knees.

**PhoenixWings says:** And I bet your mother probably wouldn't know what dittany is to save her life anyway.

**DragonHeart says:** Something like that, yeah.

**PhoenixWings says:** It speeds up the growth in skin, so for open wounds its kinda essential.

**DragonHeart says:** And when belladonna's added it strengthens it?

**PhoenixWings says:** Yes it does. How'd you figure that out?

**DragonHeart says:** Because healing is one of the minor strengthening properties Belladonna has.

**PhoenixWings says:** And how do you know that?

**DragonHeart says:** I don't know. I don't remember ever having to do anything about that plant for a potions essay.

**PhoenixWings says:** That's probably because Snape never set an essay on belladonna. So how do you know it?

**DragonHeart says:** I don't know. I just do.

**PhoenixWings says:** Well, you're right, regardless. Healing isn't a very well known property of belladonna. In fact, barely anyone knows it. I tried looking it up on the APC before, but it didn't say anything

**PhoenixWings says:** even when I know for a fact that it helps strengthen dittany.

**DragonHeart says:** Yeah, well, anyway. So why are we looking at this APC thing if it's as crap as you say it is?

**PhoenixWings says:** Because we need to learn not to add two things together in succession if they're going to blow up in our face.

**DragonHeart says: **I see. But what if we add wormwood and belladonna together in a solution to induce sleep? They don't explode. But we have to add them one after the other for the solution to work, and they explode if they're put together otherwise.

**PhoenixWings says:** Good question. That's because the belladonna is quick to sink into the rest of the potion. That's why you have to add the belladonna in before the wormwood. If you add the wormwood

**PhoenixWings says:** the belladonna will cause the entire potion to explode.

**DragonHeart says:** Ah. Okay. Thanks. So if we have natural dissolvers and something else that will explode upon impact with it, we have to add the dissolvers in first?

**PhoenixWings says:** Yep. That's about right.

Wow. Just wow. I actually had a normal conversation with Draco. Well, you know. I actually helped him out, and he didn't seem like he was stupid. For once.

**A/N:** Once again, everyone thank TXRedneck for prodding me into writing this. It probably would have been up about half an hour after receiving her review, but then things came up, like a movie on tv that distracted me, and then I had to go to the gym... etc. Anyway, I promise I won't take as long to post the next chapter! Cross my heart and hope to die! I'll also try and make it a longer one.


	9. The Bet

**Disclaimer:** I don't always do this *Which is to say I do it now and then when I can remember* but I just thought I aught to remind all of you readers that the only thing that belongs to me are the words, and the plot, and some of the talk about magic. *Like what you would have read last chapter, about spell making, and potion making* Everything else, the castle of Hogwarts, and the characters, all belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely let myself into her world and mess about with a few things here and there to suit my fancy, and yours too, I guess, if you've read this far of my story.

**DragonHeart says:** What the hell kinda use is Astronomy in healing?

**PhoenixWings says:** There are some spells that work strongest on certain phases of the moon, likewise some potions. There are some spells that you need to watch the plants for.

**DragonHeart says:** That's pretty stupid.

**PhoenixWings says:** That's magic.

**DragonHeart says:** Shouldn't magic be dependent more on the user than the sky?

**PhoenixWings says:** Well, yes, but for those people who aren't strong they have to depend on the sky.

**DragonHeart says:** You have to be strong to be a healer though, so why does this matter for us?

**PhoenixWings says:** Because it ties in with Herbology and Potions. Some plants need to be picked on certain phases of the moon, and some need to be picked when Mars is at its Zenith.

**DragonHeart says:** And Potions?

**PhoenixWings says:** Some potions work stronger when you brew them when the moon is new. Or when Pluto's strong.

**DragonHeart says:** So why don't we take Divination then?

**PhoenixWings says:** Because it's a load of baloney?

**DragonHeart says: **But things like Pluto being strong and Mars being at its Zenith sound more like shit Trelawney would say.

**DragonHeart says:** So are you playing Quidditch this year?

**PhoenixWings says:** Not sure yet. I'm going to try out for beater.

**DragonHeart says:** Don't want to be a Chaser any more?

**PhoenixWings says: **Not particularly. I'm tired of chasing.

**DragonHeart says:** Oh? I feel like there's more to that statement than just chasing a quaffel.

**PhoenixWings says:** Well, I mean, I guess.

I am not going to discuss this with Draco.

**DragonHeart says:** Do tell.

**PhoenixWings says: **I'd rather not.

I am DEFINITELY not going to discuss this with Draco.

**DragonHeart says:** Potter not living up to your expectations?

**PhoenixWings says:** What makes you think my expectations are so high?

**DragonHeart says:** Someone like you deserves the best.

**A/N:** I've been sorta in the mood to follow Draco about lately, so let's try now.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Did I just type that? Well, I know I just typed that. But did I just press enter?

I did just press enter, and now the words were staring at me from the screen. _Someone like you deserves the best._ What the hell was I thinking?

**PhoenixWings says:** I already have the best.

_PhoenixWings has left the conversation._

Oh no, Ginny. You have not got the best. On a scale of one to ten, you've got a three.

but you'll learn... You'll fall from your pedestal one day, and then, well, let's just see if your three still wants you.

The bet had been simple. Blaise had started it, but the rest of the Slytherin seventh years continued it. Until I had no choice but to go through with it. Not that I objected, of course.

I suppose if I were ever going to pin the beginning of the bet anywhere, it would have to be at the start of our fourth year. That was the year Blaise and I began getting interested in girls, and getting looks from interested girls.

About halfway through, Blaise lost his virginity. It had been with Tracey Davis, a Slytherin girl in our year, and it had been in the Forbidden Forest.

Well, naturally I had to one up him. So I bagged Susan Bones in a broom closet. I have to admit, it was fairly easy. Sneak up behind her just once, stroke one finger alone her jaw bone, and she was infatuated. Heh. Stupid half blood.

After that it became a competition between us. As a mutual agreement we both left the Gryffindor house untouched, and we both agreed neither of us would have to go and do a horrible disgusting thing and touch a mudblood. Half was allowed, since most of the girls at Hogwarts were half blood. Most of the pure blood girls were Slytherin, and they didn't take long.

In fact, that was how this particular bet started. Last year we'd broken the Gryffindor agreement, as I bagged Parvati and Padma Patil together. That had been a night to remember. Gryffindors were excellent in bed. I mean, Padma wasn't bad. I'd had her before a couple of times. She was pretty good, for a Ravenclaw pureblood who wasn't a slut. But Parvati... Oh man, the sorting hat really should add "excellent shags" to the Gryffindor qualities. And she'd been a virgin to boot.

Well, that really only left one pure blood. And she had bright red hair.

The bet had been started up during the holidays. If I could get her in my bed before Blaise, he would give me his lucky broom. If he got her in his bed first, then I had to perma-dye my hair red, at least for the rest of the year.

"Miss Weasley? Can you tell me what it's called when Pluto reaches its zenith at the same time as a Lunar Eclipse occurs?

**DragonHeart says:** And can you tell me how the hell it's relevant?

**PhoenixWings says:** Because names give things power.

**DragonHeart says:** So knowing what it's called when Pluto reaches its zenith at the same time as a Lunar Eclipse gives this precise timing of the solar system power?

**PhoenixWings says:** It gives power to the things it effects. If and when Pluto reaches its zenith at the same time as a Lunar Eclipse, all dark spells will gain extra power, for as long as the dark wizard

**PhoenixWings says:** keeps the image and name in his mind. It loses power when the dark wizard believes it does.

**DragonHeart says:** So if I think about that, and believe in it, I can cause all of my dark spells to strengthen?

**PhoenixWings says:** If you witness it, know what it's called, and let the power run through you, yes.

**DragonHeart says:** So how does this help me with healing?

**PhoenixWings says:** If this ever happens in your lifetime, be prepared for a drastic rise in victims to dark magic, and be prepared for the power to linger in their bodies for longer than it should.

**DragonHeart say:** And how do I counteract that?

**PhoenixWings says:** Sometimes the only things you have to counteract dark magic is hope, and light. Keep positive, and do your best.

**DragonHeart says:** So, I cheated in the muggle fight. How about a wizarding duel?

**PhoenixWings says:** What?

Yeah, what?

**DragonHeart says:** Well, I can hardly cheat with magic in a wizarding duel.

**PhoenixWings says:** Though I'm sure you'd find someway around it. No.

**DragonHeart says:** Don't you trust me.

Why did I care?

**PhoenixWings says:** Yeah, like I'm going to trust a Malfoy. Especially after last time.

_PhoenixWings has left the conversation._

Dammit. Why did I keep on trying to rush this? I had an advantage over Blaise, in that I could talk to Ginny as much as I want, really. I could take it slow. Heck, I could even warn her that Blaise was trying to get her in bed if I really wanted to win. But I always played fair with Blaise. At least, as fair as I could.

The next morning I saw a blonde head over next to Ginny's bright red one, which just reminded me of a pureblood Blaise and I had missed.

"If I get Lovegood, you perma spell your hair blonde." I whispered to Blaise, as I buttered some toast. He looked up, eyes wide as he realised what I had.

"If I get her, and neither of us have gotten Weaselette yet, we switch laptops for a week. If one of us has had her, you have to tell Pansy what your boggart is." I winced. Pansy was a horrible gossip.

"Deal." I said, not about to back down, and we shook on it.

"What have you got first?"

"Care of Magical Creatures?"

"I feel sorry for you mate." I shrug.

"Another opportunity for me to rub elbows with Weaselette."

**PhoenixWings says: **What are the uses of dragon's blood in potions.

**DragonHeart says:** And I thought I was supposed to be the dumb one. We're in Care of Magical Creatures, not Potions.

**PhoenixWings says:** I'm aware of that. I'm asking you a question so I can help you.

Yeah right.

**DragonHeart says:** Sure. It depends on the potion. Dragon's blood is rare, since it's nearly impossible to kill a dragon, and since they live so long. But it has many qualities. A better thing

**DragonHeart says:** to talk about than dragon's blood, though, is a scale. It turns any potion instantly to its original components.

**PhoenixWings says:** Very good. But I asked about blood.

**DragonHeart says: **Well, the blood of such a powerful creature can strengthen any potion to ten times its potency. Though, of course, due to its rarity it's usually only used in potions to encourage

**DragonHeart says:** physical strength to grow, where it is a crucial ingredient, rather than an after thought to strengthen it.

**PhoenixWings says:** Wrong.

**DragonHeart says:** What? I am not.

**PhoenixWings says:** It does not work on just any potion. Most, sure, but there are many potions that are unaffected by dragon's blood, and some that reject it and explode.

**DragonHeart says:** Right. Almost any potion.

**PhoenixWings says:** All in all, not too bad. What would you usually use gnome poison in?

**DragonHeart says:** Gnomes are poisonous?

**PhoenixWings says:** You're... a pureblood... And you don't know that?

Well, duh. I've never had a garden to throw gnomes out of, to learn about them. Mind you, even if I had a garden, it would probably be the house elf's job to de-gnome it.

**PhoenixWings says:** Well, yes, they are poisonous.

**DragonHeart says:** What sort of thing would I use their poison in?

**PhoenixWings says:** Beauty potions. It tightens the skin, as well as cleans it.

**DragonHeart says:** Right. I get it. You're a girl, of course you know how to make beauty potions.

**PhoenixWings says:** You really aught to read the ingredients in that shit you lube your hair in.

Did Ginny just use the word lube? Wait, why did I find that hot?

**A/N:** Aaaand, that's all for now. Considering I haven't had any reviews between posting the last one and writing this one. And it's two am, and I'm tired, and I feel like, you know, sleeping. Besides, I'll probably work on the next chapter right after I've finished the next chapter in my other story. And as to why I'm not going to just continue later today and sleep now? Because I don't feel like it.


	10. McKenLee

**Disclaimer:** Everything that is familiar is owned by J.K. Rowling, everything unfamiliar is owned by me.

**A/N:** To Sammie, I'm aware that muggle devices wouldn't actually work in Hogwarts. In the case of laptops, they're like Sirius's motorbike, they began as muggle devices, before people in Arthur's unit began to work on it and alter it for magical use. They don't have batteries. They're powered by magic, and the applications they use for Letclasses are all at least somewhat magic. And TXRedneck, now DoneDiedLastYear, here you go :P

**Mystery**

(**A/N:** I know who it is. Just thought I'd be evil and have you curious for the first bit... Though it shouldn't take you long at all to figure out who's who. But as to who it is who's writing like this... I'll let you guess :3)

"Did you read the book?"

"I read the chapter..."

"Did you find it helpful?"

"I found it confusing..."

"Let me guess... too many words?"

"Actually not enough. It barely explained anything. It briefly told me that same thing about saying a spell as you did, but it didn't really explain how a silent spell is any different."

"That's chapter ten."

"Great. More homework."

"Haha. Remember what I said about trigger words? And spell language? Well, a silent spell is the same as using a straight out spell, but it's you mentally using the trigger, so it's instant."

"Right."

"Here, let me give you an example."

"I'm waiting."

"Not very well

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm waiting."

"Okay, here."

"What do you get when you add Belladonna to any health restorative potion?"

"It strengthens it."

"Do you need to add dittany?"

"No. Belladonna reacts to the spell on the potion, not the ingredients in it."

"Well, imagine the dittany as a trigger. Most people think they need it, and the less dittany they add the less strong it is, which is true. Then the other ingredients are the silent part of the spell. They act, but not as much so without the belladonna. The belladonna added without the dittany has the same effect as it does with the dittany."

"Yes, but how does that relate?"

"With a spell, if you use the trigger word, you're using the dittany, something to help it react instantly. If you're not using the dittany or the belladonna, the potion can take forever to take effect. As can the spell. The spell will also be less effective. Using belladonna is like using the trigger word in your mind. You're going straight to the source."

"I think I get it now."

(**A/N:** If you readers don't get it, don't worry... I don't either, sometimes.)

"So, anything else you need help with straight away?"

"Herbology homework."

"That's easy! What did we do in Herbology."

"Pick vampire's blood."

"Exactly."

"..."

"Okay, what is vampire's blood used for?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay, well, I'll be back soon. I'll just go grab some Herbology books."

"Okay."

"While I'm gone, I want you to read more in the book of spell making. Who knows, maybe it can help you understand more for Transfiguration."

"Why isn't it required reading for Transfiguration, if it's so helpful?"

"Because it's usually only helpful for spell makers."

"Then why do you have it?"

**Draco**

(**A/N:** There's a reason why nothing above has any names to it. It was in someone's point of view, and I'll get around to telling you who's eventually, but I want to keep it as a surprise for a bit. Though knowing me it probably won't even last until the end of the chapter. All I'm going to say, is that just because it switched from unknown to Draco's point of view, doesn't mean it wasn't Draco's point of view before.)

I watched as she left, and pulled out the book from where it had been in my bag. I had actually read the first three chapters, but I hadn't really read beyond that. So I started reading from the beginning of chapter four.

It was taking Ginny an awful long time to get back. I mean, what? Did she keep the books in a huge vault that took forever to get into and out of? I could have walked to Hogsmeade in this time. As a matter of fact- The bell went off before I could finish that thought, and rolling my eyes, I closed the book, slipping my bookmark into the beginning of chapter seven before heading off to potions.

**Ginny**

"Get away from me." I said, staring into dark brown eyes.

"Ginny, listen."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Please?"

"No! Let me go!" I tried to get out of his grip, but his hips were pressing mine into the wall, and his legs, the exact same height as mine, trapped mine against the wall. My hands were held to my sides, and his face was barely an inch away from mine.

"Just listen to me, Ginny, then I'll let you go. I promise."

"If you're going to hold me like this, I don't want to hear it!"

"You won't listen to me if I don't."

"I'm not going to listen to you anyway."

"I'll let you go as soon as you hear me. I'll even give you your books back." I glared at him.

(**A/N:** Now the last Author's Note may have made you suspect Draco, but the writing style may make you suspect Ginny... Don't keep your hopes up. I'm still not telling you. Just don't try to look out for clues. I'll tell you when I'm ready :P)

"Look, Ginny, I just wanted to tell you... I'm sorry." I spat into his face. He was holding me like this... And he was sorry? If my hands were free, I'd slap him.

I had just the chance I needed, as he pulled his hand away from mine to wipe the spittle off his face. With one hand free, I punched him quickly in his solar plexus, and freed my other hand enough to push him away from me. Now I grabbed my books from his bag, while he was on the ground winded, and ran away from him. I had to get back to Draco.

(**A/N:** Wow. I've been putting a lot of Author's Notes in. I'll try not to any longer. Next chapter I'll just put asterisk's in and relate them to the one big Author's Note... Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. I bet you're wondering who it is that was holding Ginny up against the wall? I'm sure you can guess. It obviously isn't Harry *green eyes* or Ron *blue eyes* but then, they wouldn't do that to her anyway. I wanna hear everyone's opinions. Who do you think it is?)

Why did I have to get back to Draco? It wasn't like it was important or anything. I could give them to him during our next spare... Or during break. But I just wanted to hurry back to him.

The bell went off and I swore. By the time I reached the spare room we had been in, Draco was gone. How long had I been held against the wall? Sighing, I slipped the books in my bag and began walking to potions.

**Snape**

(**A/N:** Last one! I promise! Just thought I'd mention that I'm going to try a few different points of view here and there.)

Everyone walked into the class and sat down. I glanced up from where I had been sitting behind my desk, and compared the students before me to the board at my back.

"You are all seated incorrectly." I said, my voice coming out in a sinister drawl.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Granger asked. "There isn't a seating plan."

Such a fucking know it all.

"There is now." I tapped the board behind me. All eyes turned towards it, and everyone slowly and quite obviously reluctantly changed their seats to match the ones on the board.

I tapped the board with my wand this time, and the seating plan quickly changed. The diagram on the board was for a very complicated potion, that needed two people to make it.

"Are we making that, Professor?" Granger asked, and I sighed. No, I put it on there because I wanted to show them all my magnificent drawing skills.

"Over the net five months, several things will happen. You will divide a work schedule up with your partner, in order to give to potion twenty four hour a day attention. I have done my best to pair most of you with someone in your own house, so you shouldn't need to be about the castle after hours.

"But for those of you who require to be about the castle after hours in order to attend to your potion, you will have a slip that allows you to do so. On top of this, all of you will receive special permission to be out of the classes you need to be out of during this time.

"During your scheduled potions lessons, you're both expected to be wherever you choose to brew your potions. Which one of you will tell me by the end of this class, which I am spending writing permission slips for you."

Potter Junior and Weasley the Fifth began working on theirs straight away. Granger and Patil Gryffindor also began working on theirs straight away. Draco dove straight into his, though Weasley the Girl had wide eyes as she realised that she was being pushed even closer to Draco.

Sometimes Albus's plans were stunningly obvious you have to wonder why no one had thought of it before. Confunding Blaise into making a bet with Draco had been easy, and only one small part in this plan, which had started years ago.

Weasley the Girl snapped out of it quickly and helped Draco get the starting ingredients into the cauldron.

"Where should we do this?" I asked Weasley the Girl ask as she passed me.

"My dormitory. It's something we can both get to."

"WH-" The rest of her exclamation was cut off when the door shut behind her.

Weasley the Fifth and Potter both jumped up, leaving their potion ingredients where they were and ran out after her.

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR EACH! Now get back to your cauldron, pack your ingredients, and only leave this room when you're going to wherever it is that you decide to brew this potion."

**Blaise:**

I was surprised when Draco came into the dormitory during my spare. Checking my copy of his timetable, it said he had potions. Something I didn't have to do.

Since all I really wanted to do upon leaving Hogwarts was journalism, I had more spares than classes. I had to take Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms.

"Don't you have class?" I asked him, until I saw that he had a cauldron stuffed with packaged ingredients under his arm, and a very shy looking girl behind him. It took me longer than I wished to realise who this was. How could Weaselette get into the Slytherin common room, and why was she up in the boys dormitory? And with Draco?

Shit. I needed to hurry and get my ass up, or else Draco would win this bet. And I did _not_ want to give him my lucky broom. But I had spent my morning spares so far working out a fool proof plan to get Lovegood. What can I say? The girl had a rocking body. Not to mention I'm sure she'd scream. Oh man, would she scream.

Though Ginny looked like she could definitely hold her own up. If I could get Lovegood first, I'd definitely have a better chance of getting Weaselette.

"Potions. We're going to be working on our potions here." Draco said, and dragged Ginny over to the corner of the dormitory that opened up to his personal room. Being a Malfoy there was no way he was going to share a dormitory with anyone. Not even other purebloods.

"I'll get it set up. You go tell Professor Snape where we are, and go to transfiguration. I'll go to Muggle Studdies, and you can go to Astronomy. I'll go to Herbology." Weaselette said, taking over as soon as the cauldron was set up.

"Deal." Draco said, and left. He shut the door to his room, and grabbed me quite painfully by the arm, dragging me out into the staircase.

"Remember the rules. They have to ask us. No rape. And don't distract her too much from the potion. My grade depends on that." Draco said, before leaving. Raising my eyebrows, I shrugged him off, before going straight back to his room, opening the door and sitting on his bed.

**Ginny**

Blaise was getting annoying. The bell had rung for lunch an hour ago, and he still hadn't left. Did he actually have classes, or was he just here for show? Either way, he was really beginning to bug me. He asked me questions as I added things to the potion, or stirred it. And not a single question had been about the potion.

They'd all been about me. It was definitely getting on my nerves.

"Hold on a second. I have to check something." I said, opening my laptop, and opening the potion book. I had it memorised... I just needed a break from Blaise's questions, and pretending to check on something was a perfect excuse.

**McKenLee says:** So should I wear the yellow or the red?

**MrGreenEyes says:** Who's this?

**McKenLee says:** Oh, you're so funny! I think I'll go with the red. What did you say? It goes well with my eyes?

**MrGreenEyes says:** Leena McKenzie?

**McKenLee says:** Duh. Or do you want the yellow, which goes with my eyes?

**MrGreenEyes says:** Where are you right now?

**McKenLee says:** Just at the lakeside, enjoying my spare.

**MrGreenEyes says: **Wear the red.

I snapped the laptop shut, and I'm sure Blaise could see the bloody murder on my face.

I thrust my wand towards Blaise.

"Stir it anti-clockwise three times every five minutes. I should be back soon, but if Draco comes back before me, tell him I'll be back before Muggle Studies."

"Wait. Why do I have your wand?"

"Because someone is about to get beaten up. If I have my wand with me, I won't appreciate it, and I may just kill them." I walked off, and was glad that he didn't ask anything else, but began to stir the potion three times. I knew it would be safe with him. He wouldn't want Draco to fail potions. And he wasn't stupid, he had actually passed Potions with O's, and I knew it wasn't because he was a Slytherin.

The laptop was under my arm. I decided to swing by the Great Hall first. I had guessed right. Harry was sitting there, eating his lunch with Ron and Hermione. I startled them all when I dropped the laptop in Harry's lunch, and grabbed my laptop from where I must have accidentally placed it in his bag, and walked off towards the lake.

"Ginny!"

"Ginny!'

"Ginny! What's going on?"

The trio all jumped up, but Harry was the only one who had any idea of what was going on. I could see it in the way his eyes had widened as I dropped his laptop in his food.

I reached the lake, and recognised Leena McKensie straight away. Her blonde hair was draped artfully over her shoulder. I remembered being friends with her when no one else was, and helping her make friends with other people.

"Oh, hi Ginny!" She said, when she saw me, and smiled. Obviously she couldn't see the murderous rage in my eyes. The trio were behind me, Harry in front, Ron behind him, his long legs no match for the desperate need Harry had which drew him after me, or the horrible rage that drew me faster than I could believe.

"Bitch!" I shouted, and punched her hard in her face. The look of surprise on her face was classical, as I drew back my fist and punched her again.

Unfortunately, Harry arrived then, and grabbed my hands, trapping them behind me. Ron arrived next, and looked between me and Leena. I saw understanding dawn on his face, as I fought against Harry. I gave my ex boyfriend no mercy. I kicked him and kneed him to get away from him, before running straight past Hermione.

I saw everyone staring at me. I knew what they were thinking. Sweet, loveable little sister-like Ginny Weasley had just punched someone who had been her friend, and then escaped from the Boy-Who-Lived, who she was going out with.

The tears didn't hit me until I shrieked out the Slytherin password, which Draco had told me.

The Slytherin's in the common room stared at me as I stomped past them. I'm sure they all wanted to throw me out, with words if not physically. Crabbe even took a step towards me, as if he was going to anyway. But even he quickly stood back when he saw the rage on my face.

Stomping up to the dormitory, I went into Draco's room.

"How many minutes since you last stirred it?" I asked Blaise, shrugging everything that had just happened off, and acting as if nothing had happened.

"Three." He said, and handed me my wand back. I sat down on Draco's bed, and just let the tears fall. Blaise sat down beside me, and wrapped an arm around me. I didn't question it, I just rested my head on his chest, and released all of my frustration, and my sorrow.

"What's going on here?"

**A/N:** Don't worry, it's over now, so this Author's note is perfectly justifiable. Enjoy everyone, and please review :3


	11. Two Bets Lost

**A/N:** Everyone thank DoneDiedLastYear, for making me go straight back to writing this instead of on to my next one.

And I promise I won't put lots of Author's Notes through this.

One or two at most.

**Draco**

Ginny was crying. Tears and all. That never happened. I had been a royal prick to her throughout her schooling experience. I'm not about to lie. I know that I've been a horrible person. My hatred of the trio really didn't help. But not once, not when I've hexed her, shouted at her, and given her a horrible existence.

Yet, I've never seen her cry. Not a tear. I barely even noticed Blaise, sitting there with his arm around her, stroking her back, in an attempt to soothe her. All I could see was her gasping for air, tears running down her cheeks. The words had barely left my mouth when she jumped away from Blaise. But I realised it wasn't from embarrassment. She simply knelt down by the cauldron, and stirred the mixture three times anti-clockwise with her wand three times.

Then she went back to sitting on the bed, her head in Blaise's chest.

"I dunno, mate." Blaise mouthed to me. He seemed completely out of his comfort zone. If it weren't for the fantastically brave Ginny Weasley crying on his chest, I would have laughed. Instead, I sat down on her other side, my arm wrapping around her waist, leaning against her, trying to give her my support.

"What's wrong?" I used my other hand to stroke some of her hair out of her face. Her gorgeous, bright red hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She readjusted herself, until she was sitting up between us, more or less straight. For a moment I could tell she considered ditching, and probably never coming back, but then the bell rang. I almost swore, but I just carefully extricated myself from her.

"Look after the potion. And keep your laptop open, I might need some help." I lightly punched her arm, and gave her a weak smile.

I left then, my stomach rolling. Ginny Weasley. The brave Gryffindor. The one who never showed how upset she was when I spent years bullying her. Crying, on my bed.

**Blaise**

This was _so_ not right. I had my arm around a Gryffindor's waist. A _Weasley_'_s _waist. I was stroking her side soothingly, and trying to keep her bright red hair out of her tears.

"I'm so-so sorry." Ginny said finally. She'd jumped up five times by now, to stir the potion like she's supposed to. Now she pulled away, and sat as far away from me on the bed as she could get.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That fucking prick cheated on me!" She practically shouted. I was startled by the sudden volume of her voice. She tried to calm herself down.

"Pothead?"

"The fucking prick."

"I'm sorry."

"That's my line." I smirked.

"I mean it."

"You're a Slytherin."

"Doesn't mean I can't feel sorry."

"I'm a Weasley."

"So?"

"So, the situation should be reversed."

"Hmm?"

"You know. If anything, I should be crying on Harry's shoulder after you cheated on me."

"I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Well of course you wouldn't now." She smiled, and even giggled a little, which I took as a good sign. She stirred the cauldron, and then opened the laptop.

"I wouldn't to begin with."

"Yeah. Like I'm going to believe _Blaise Zabini_ is telling me that he wouldn't cheat on me, _Ginny Weasley_."

"Enough italics in your voice there?"

"Hardly."

"But really, I can't see why he would cheat on you."

"And why not?"

Yeah, why not?

I had to think of something quickly to appease her. And hopefully get her on my side. Who knows, maybe I can say something so amazing she'll melt into my arms?

"Because you're an amazingly strong person. You're absolutely beautiful, and you're the sort of person who would leave a man wanting more of you. If any man cheats on you, he does so at his own peril."

"So what do you get if you win the bet?"

What?

"What?"

"The bet? What do you get?"

Ummm...

"What bet?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. Spend six years in the same school as a person and you get to know a thing or two about them. Like how there are two purebloods in the whole school who neither you nor Draco have fucked."

"So where does a bet come in?"

"Or is it just for the sake of competition?"

This girl was smart. I had to give her that.

"What makes you think there's even a competition?"

"One day Draco wants me to kiss him, the next day you're telling me that I'm beautiful, and that there's no way you'd ever cheat on me... Something's gotta be up."

"Draco asked you to kiss him?"

Aha! Win by default! I don't even have to bag her.

"Yeah. We had a fight, if I won, he'd give me 100 galleons, if he won I'd give him a kiss."

Dammit. That's within the terms.

"Still doesn't explain why you think there's some sort of bet going on."

"I'm not stupid. Now, what do you get?"

"Draco perma-spells his hair red for the rest of the year."

"Seriously? That's it?"

"What else would we do it for?"

"Broomsticks? Stupid dares that would embarrass people?"

"Have you seen Draco with red hair? That's pretty embarrassing. Besides. He gets my lucky broom if he wins."

"So you just told me I'm beautiful and strong and everything for a lucky broom?"

"I love that broom! Besides, it is true."

"Oh shut it. The bet's off. Completely." I made a show of sighing dramatically.

"In that case can you help me get Luna in bed."

If Ginny hadn't been carefully stirring her potion I'm sure she would have been more startled than just sitting ramrod straight for a moment. She looked up at me the moment she could safely place her wand down.

"Luna?"

"Yeah."

Why did I suddenly imagine the dreamy looking blonde beneath me, screaming, her gaze focused entirely on me, something so special, something that I know in no way will anyone else experience?

"What have you got riding on Luna?"

"Draco tells Pansy his boggart."

"Oh? What's his boggart?"

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"Not even if I let you win the bet about me?" Ginny looked up at me with brown eyes so wide and innocent looking I was surprised when I didn't feel instantly hard.

"You'd-" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Of course not. But if I told him you did, and you told him you did, and we made his room look like we did... Well, we don't have to, and you'd still win."

"Deal."

"So what's his boggart?"

"It's a-

**Ginny**

I couldn't stop laughing as I helped Blaise set Draco's bed up to look like we'd had sex in it.

"Seriously?"

"I know, right?"

The bed made, or, rather, unmade, I sat on the floor next to the potion and began stirring it with my wand.

"Now that that's done, do you think you could help me win with Luna?"

"Don't push it buddy."

"Please? I'll tell you his patronus."

"Okay, okay. The thing with Luna, is you have to be direct. Don't compliment her, or anything. You have to walk in and ask her."

"Part of the deal is that they have to ask us?"

"You seriously expected me to ask you?"

"It's worked on better witches than you."

"Honey, there are no better witches than me."

**Luna**

Everyone by now knew about Ginny punching Leena McKenzie. Apparently Professor Sprout was the only teacher who wanted to punish Ginny, but that was before she knew why Ginny had done it.

That's not, of course, saying that what Ginny did was accepted. Far from it. She had five points taken from Gryffindor for her behaviour. Harry got well overa hundred and fifty taken from him. Fifty for having sex with Ginny in school. Fifty for having sex with Leena in school. And fifty for doing it in such a way that Ginny would end up causing such a ruckus.

I'm quite glad I've never done anything to get on her wrong side.

**MrAmazing says:** What's it like having no friends?

**FizzleSpurt says:** It's lonely. You don't really miss them though. You learn to make your own friends.

**MrAmazing says:** I want to beat up Harry.

**FizzleSpurt says:** At this point, I think even Harry would help you beat Harry up.

**MrAmazing says:** Huh?

**FizzleSpurt says:** I mean, he's not a horrible guy, really. And he is your best friend. If anyone else had done what he had done, he would have helped you beat them up.

**MrAmazing says:** I guess so...

**FizzleSpurt says:** Ask Hermione. She's usually good help with these sort of dilemas.

**MrAmazing says:** You're right. I'll ask her as soon as I see her next.

"Would you like to see my drawing of a crumple-horned snorcack?"

**Blaise**

This was the best Ginny could come up with to help me get Luna? Seriously? A drawing of a crumple-horned snorcack? But I trusted her. She was a Gryffindor, after all, and I did make good on my end of the deal.

"Ooooooooooh! I'd love to." I saw Luna's face brighten, and had to admit Ginny sure was an expert on the strange girl.

I had been given a few pointers about what a crumple horned snorcack was, so I had a bit of a conversation with Luna before she asked me to join her table for dinner.

Not too bad at all, actually.

**Draco**

I was sitting over a cold cauldron, fuming, my hair perma-spelled bright red. And all I could think about was the amazingly soft looking body that was asleep in my bed.

I'd suggested Ginny get her sleep here, rather than going up to the Gryffindor Dormitory, and she'd agreed. I was feeling exhausted. I'd just come from Astronomy, and I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep for a while yet, but I didn't feel the way I thought I would if Blaise ever beat me.

I didn't feel the usual shrug it off, laugh it off attitude. I felt... I felt like I was disappointed. Not in Blaise, for taking advantage of Ginny's weak state. But in Ginny to actually suggest it to him.

Ginny. Strong, gorgeous Ginny. Asleep in my bed. Her school uniform rumpled up, her skirt riding up so I can see the simple white panties. So sweet, and innocent, just like I imagined her to be. Who knows, maybe she was a virgin before Blaise... He didn't want to tell me. He was focusing all his attention on winning Luna.

And I didn't care.

I didn't care about winning a bet with Blaise. What I cared about was that the one bet that I really wanted to win, above all others, had just been lost. How could Ginny sink so low as to have sex with Blaise?

The only thing that really consoled me was the fact that the potion was still working perfectly. Speaking of which. Nope. Not five am yet. I got the cloves of garlic ready anyway. There was no way I'd bring down our grade on such an important assignment.

It mustn't have lasted long. Or else, Ginny cared more about the potion, and her grade, than she had about the man having sex with her.

She wriggled a little in her sleep, and stretched. I heard a pop, followed by a zing, and a fairly loud twang. Looking around for the source of the noise, I found that one of the buttons that had been straining to hold Ginny's large... perfect breasts in had popped and gone flying about the room before landing in a cup.

I was about to stand up and get it, before looking through my laptop for any sort of mending spell that would have been helpful. But then I saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking at me.

"Spell my wand." I heard her mutter.

"Hmm?"

"Spell my wand, so it stirs it. Then come to bed. You look tired." If I hadn't still been sitting down, I think I would have fallen. Did Ginny Weasley just tell me to get into bed? The very same bed she was in?

Well, I wasn't about to deny that request. I quickly spelled Ginny's wand. It wasnt hard to do. One spell to have it turning in an anti clockwise direction, one spell to dip it into the potion, one spell to bring it back up, and one spell to time it for three times every five minutes.

That done, I slipped into bed. I don't know what caused me to do it. Probably the fact that there was a gorgeous woman in the same bed as me, but I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me before falling asleep.

**Ginny**

His arm was around my waist. His arm was around my waist. His arm _is_ around my waist. If anyone could see me right now, they could probably notice my wide eyes.

After a moment I calmed down a bit, and relaxed against him, feeling his arm slip up slightly as I relaxed a bit against him, and it was now resting underneath my breasts. I shivered slightly as I felt a tingle where his arm rested underneath my breasts.

I shouldn't be enjoying this. I really, shouldn't... But I couldn't help it. It just felt so... _right_.

Wait, what? I was lying in a bed, in the Slytherin boys dormitory, with Draco's arm around my face, and feeling comfortable with it? No! This wasn't right! This was wrong! Very wrong!

Taking a deep breath, I carefully lifted Draco's arm off of me, before letting it drop on the bed. I grabbed a piece of parchment that was laying around, and opened my bag to search for a quill.

_I'll be back during break tomorrow to take over from you. I've spelled your wand for now, but when you wake up, don't leave it running too long. I've set an alarm to wake you up at 4:30 am. You need to add the garlic in at 5am exactly!_

I re-read it a few times, feeling something was missing, but the shrugged, and just signed my name, before leaving.

**Harry **

Earlier today I had a few bruised ribs, and a broken nose, all from a girl. My girlfriend, at that. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey, that was fixed up, and now I'm sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for her to come back.

Ron was upstairs asleep. I would be upstairs in our dormitory instead, where we had originally set up our potions assignment. But I wouldn't know when Ginny came back in if I did that.

So the cauldron was in front of me, a pale green colour, which worried me since the book said it was supposed to be a pale blue colour, but I shrugged it off. Green, blue, close enough.

Stirring it three times anti-clockwise, I sighed. It was well past midnight. But Ginny still hasn't come back. She must be sitting on the floor in the Slytherin boy's dormitory, stirring the potion every five minutes, feeling out of place, with Slytherin boys all around her, snoring... Or worse...

I was just about to accept that she was probably going to work twenty four/seven on the potion while Malfoy lives it up with his cronies doing what he's always done, when the portrait creaked open.

**Hermione**

Stir three times, wait five minutes. Stir three times, wait five minutes. Thank Merlin that I only had to do this until 5am.

Parvati was asleep in bed, and the potion was in front of me as I stirred it every five minutes. The garlic was all prepared, all I needed to do was add it in at 5am.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

Ginny was back.

"YOU THINK THAT'S AN EXCUSE?"

Harry said something.

"WHAT? YOU SAW THAT?"

Silence, while I stirred the pale blue potion.

"YOU JUST ASSUMED THAT I WOULD DO THAT?"

The other girls in the dormitory were awake now. I suggested to Parvarti to take over my job, and she accepted. Now I could go down and investigate.

"Good luck." Romilda Vane said. I nodded at her. I know that what Romilda was really hoping for was that Harry would now be single, and would want to go out with her.

**Ron**

I was staring at my sister as she shouted at my best friend. I had woken up at her first shout, and had immediately rushed down to find out what was happening.

"I'm sorry. I was weak... I saw you flirting with Ferret on your laptop... I thought that you were cheating on me with him..."

"YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH FERRET ON YOUR LAPTOP?" Okay, probably not the most reasonable of things to say when my little sister had just been cheated on by my best friend, but I was kinda stuck on that bit.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS RONALD!" Hermione's voice seemed loud, but I knew that I was the only one who heard her. Looking around, I saw her coming out of the girls dormitory. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept, and her hair was bushier than ever, making her look more beautiful than I'd ever seen her.

"FUCK OFF RON!" Ginny shouted. I saw her hand on her wand, and I stepped back as if being further away might cause her to miss.

"I just thought-"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Ginny reached out and slapped Harry, the sound echoing through the common room, before she stomped off to the girls dormitory. I glanced at Hermione. She seemed to read what was in my eyes, and nodded, before turning and walking after Ginny.

I stalked over to my best friend and punched him hard. I broke his nose. Which I knew was the second time today. But it was just so satisfying to hear the lound resounding crunch.

I turned and went back to bed.

**Draco**

I woke up as the alarm clock on my bedside table went off. With a start, I swore, and jumped up. Looking at the clock, it said 4:30am. It took me a while to figure out why. The potion!

Once I remembered this, I remembered the gorgeous redhead who'd been in my bed. Where was she? I could tell, just by looking at my bed that she wasn't there. Oh no.

I silently opened the door into the main dormitory, and glanced towards Blaise's bed, remembering why my hair was the same brilliant shade of red.

But the only girl in Blaise's bed was Pansy. That wasn't unusual. She usually tried to sneak into my bed, but ended up in Blaise's when he convinces her that I don't want her.

Stupid cow.

Heading back into my room, mildly confused now, I saw the note where I must have brushed it off of the table in my haste to shut the alarm off. Grabbing it up, I read it.

And again.

It didn't seem right. It just seemed too... Too blunt. Too formal. Especially so for someone who asked me to join them in bed.

It just didn't seem right.

Sighing, I sat down, and took my wand just as it dipped into the potion, to stir it manually. This removed the spells on it, and I stirred it three times anti clockwise. The potion was a pale blue, which I knew was going to turn vivid the moment I added the garlic in.

Checking the time, it was 4:45. I've been up for fifteen minutes. Sighing, I stir it three times anti clockwise, and set my alarm to five am. The moment I hear it I'll throw the garlic in, like I'm supposed to.

The alarm went off, and I poured the garlic in, before hastily stirring the potion five times clockwise, followed by ten times anti clockwise, and then five more times clockwise.

This done, the potion indeed turned a vivid blue. I created a small fire underneath the cauldron, and spelled it to last, before slipping back into bed, wishing I had the deliciously curved back of Ginevra Weasley pressed against my chest.

Why did I so suddenly wish for the girl to be naked before me, a delicious blush that I knew would rival her hair spreading on her cheeks, and then through her body, her skin flushing, her freckles obvious against the slight pink flush.

Why did I imagine her bright red hair down, its curls surrounding her body, covering the delicate swell of her breasts, so I couldn't see her nipples through her hair.

Her slender waist beneath my hands, the feel of the beautifully smooth, pale skin, even imagined, was wonderful.

Why was my mind so fixated on the wonderful redhead?

**Blaise**

I woke up when the bell went off to get us up for breakfast with Parkinson in my arms. Again. Why did I always end up taking her to bed? Sure, Draco hates her, and I promised him I wouldn't let her into his room if I could help it, but why was the only way that I could help it by having sex with her?

She's disgusting.

What with her dirty brown hair. I always preferred blondes. And her pasty skin. I preferred girls with softer skin, skin that they looked after, not greasy skin that they just accept.

And her eyes? There was nothing to them. Just flat brown. Dull. As I pounded her, I couldn't help but imagine I was staring into the bright blue eyes of Luna Lovegood. Oh god she'd look so hot, her pretty face staring at me with complete trust as I pounded into her, and again.

Shaking Pansy off of me, I got dressed, and hid a smile. Today was going to be the day. I was going to get Luna Lovegood into bed if it was the last thing I did.

"Can we sit here?" I looked up from my breakfast of bacon and eggs and found, to my surprise, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood standing awkwardly. All eyes in the hall seemed to be on the two best friends.

"Of course." I said, smiling at Luna. "Take a seat." Luna sat down next to me, and then Ginny sat down on my other side.

"Wanna tell Luna what you told me yesterday?" Ginny asked, so only I could hear her. Her voice told me that it was something I wanted to do if I wanted to get in Luna's pants.

"Which part?" I ask her.

"Both." She smiles, her full lips wide and her eyes smiling. There was something she knew that I didn't, I'm sure.

"Well, Luna, did you know that Draco's patronus is a dragon?"

"That's not too surprising, I guess." Luna said, tilting her head to one side, a smile playing on her gentle looking lips. I wanted to lean forward and kiss her.

"And did you know that his boggart is a-

**Draco**

I came down to breakfast, knowing that I could leave the potion on its own for a while now without ruining it.

I found Blaise sitting where he usually did, with Ginny on his right, and Luna Lovegood on his left. I swore under my breath, and walked towards them. I could hear Luna laughing, the sound very high pitched, but musical in its own way.

"What's so funny?" I asked, sitting down beside Ginny.

"Nothing." She said, and I could tell by the way that all three of them erupted into even more giggles that it was something about me. And there was only one thing that that could possibly be. I glared at Blaise.

"Blaise, what is this about?"

"Nothing, man." Blaise said.

"That's why you're all laughing so much." I said.

"Chill, dude, it's all good." Blaise said, and winked at the girl on his left. I rolled my eyes. He must have told them.

Knowing that the two girls knew what my boggart was upset me. Sighing, I began to eat.

"I should get to class, have fun you too... And I'll take over during break so you can go to Transfiguration." Ginny said. She seemed to suddenly remember something, and searched through her bags, grabbing out a few books, and handing them too me.

"You should be able to get your essay done for tomorrow." She said, before leaving.

"I really should get to class as well." Luna said. I noticed that she was reluctant to leave though. Before she did, she even leant forward and kissed Blaise gently on the mouth.

"Wow." Blaise said when Luna was gone. I could tell he'd enjoyed himself.

"You got anything today?"

"Yeah. Defense Against the Dark Arts." Blaise said. Glancing around, he left without another word. Rolling my eyes, I went back to my room in the Slytherin boys dormitories and sat staring at my laptop screen, when I knew I should be paying more attention to the potion.

The background showed the four hourglasses filled with gems that could be seen in the great hall. I watched as five slid up into the very empty Gryffindor hourglass.

Watching it for a while, waiting for a chat to pop up that didn't follow the lines of:

**PansyWansy says:** How's my Dracy-acy going?

I ended up putting a temporary blocking spell on her. I could only do temporary ones.

The other few chat invitations I got went alone the lines of:

**MacEarnie says:** What did you do to your _hair_?

**ClingyWrappy says:** Dude! Your hair!

**Crabbe says:** Hair?

Wait, Crabbe knew how to type? And he could spell hair? Who knew?

The day passed pretty uneventfully. I tried to talk to Ginny, but she came just before Transfiguration started, and I had to run to get there in time. During the spare I sat down across from the potion with her, and began asking her questions from what I had read in the book. When I tried asking her anything else she pointedly ignored me.

**Ginny**

**Tom-Tom says:** Please just listen to me.

_Tom-Tom is ignored_.

**DragonHeart says:** How's Charms?

**PhoenixWings says:** Charms-y.

**DragonHeart says:** Right. So, what is the origin of Vampire's Blood?

**PhoenixWings says:** It's in chapter one of the book I gave you on Vampire's Blood.

**DragonHeart says:** Right. But I want to hear you tell me.

I roll my eyes and just close my laptop down. Luckily I no longer needed it for Charms any more anyway.

Walking out of Charms, I ran into Luna on my way to the Slytherin common room to take over from Draco so he could go to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Luna! Why are you down here?" I didn't even need to ask her. I could see on her face. Her eyes were more dreamy than ever, and I'd never seen her look happier.

"Uhh, well..." She said, looking away and not meeting my eyes. I giggled.

"Was it good?"

"Amazing."

"That's good." I smiled at her. I would never have helped Blaise get her, if I didn't think that this would be the result.

"So when's your first date?" I asked.

"We're going to Hogsmeade on the weekend. Technically I'm only supposed to go on whole-school trips, but with Blaise I'm allowed to go any time." A perk of being in seventh year was that I could go to Hogsmeade whenever I wanted.

"Fantastic! Have a good one." I smiled, and we parted ways.

"Oh, my Merlin. Weasley. You'll never guess what I just heard!" Pansy Parkinson confronted me as soon as I walked into the Slytherin common room. I was startled, but then I guess I was the only female in here at the moment, and she was itching to tell someone else.

"What?"

"Draco's boggart is a fluffy bunny rabbit!"

**A/N:** All this fifteen pages of awesomeness being posted close to twenty four hours after the last chapter is all due to DoneDiedLastYear, so everyone thank her and bow to her. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I won't be on my laptop until probably this time tomorrow. Besides, I'm working on my other story after this one. But the next chapter should be up fairly soonish.


	12. Weekend

**A/N:** acedevil - you're joking... Right? You are aware that this is a _FAN FICTION_ right? Emphasis on the **FAN**. As in I am a FAN of Harry Potter and as such write my own fiction based on the Harry Potter universe. Please, tell me exactly how it is that you feel that I don't know anything about the Harry Potter world. Also, again, because this is a _FAN FICTION_ I can do what I want to the characters and the world. In this case, I've introduced several concepts into the world, but I'm letting the characters act as they would in the Harry Potter world if these had been put in. In case you're wondering about things like: Why is Dumbledore still alive/why is Snape teaching Potions instead of Slughorn, why is Professor Burbage not teaching Muggle Studies, and why is Professor Sinestra not teaching Astronomy. I'm also sure you're wondering about my spell ideas/potion ideas, and the fact that there are laptops. Let me remind you, this is a FAN FICTION. It doesn't have to be entirely correct. In this case, I merely haven't gotten around to explaining about Professors Sinestra or Burbage, or why Dumbledore is still alive *though it is worthy to note that in my first attempt to write this fanfic comes from BEFORE book six, in which case, Snape was still teaching potions, Dumbledore was still alive, and Harry was still planning to go to year seven. On top of that it did help my plan for the story, so I decided to keep it like that. If you want to read something that was written by someone who doesn't have a clue about the Harry Potter universe, may I suggest reading _My Immortal_. Just google "worst fanfic".

**DoneDiedLastYear:**

**acedevil**: Wait, what? You did NOT just say that! Honestly! No, duh! Really? Wow... I can't even forn logical, conherent sentences! Gah... HONESTLY! This is a FanFiction, giving writers with _creative_ ideas the chance to express them by writing them, using their favorite characters! With FanFiction, you get the chance to bend the characters to your will... Honestly! Ugh... did you want her to rewrite the freaking book for you?

Not trying to be rude, but, sometimes... people these days!

Now, onto a happier note, I'm glad you loved it DoneDiedLastYear :P And thank you for ranting with me :3

mep: Not sure what the thank you was for, but I'm guessing you liked it? In any case, thanks for taking the time to review ^^

**Ginny**

The news spread about the school like wildfire. I do have to be fair and admit that I did my part in helping that. Before I knew it, it was Friday, and time for Draco and myself to meet with Professor Dumbledore. The potion was fine without constant attention for the day, thankfully, so we both headed up there together.

Dumbledore asked us a few things, and we responded. It felt like way more than a week had passed since I had caught the group of giggling girls gathering outside the Slytherin compartment to stare at Blaise and Draco. One week, and so much had already happened.

Then it was the weekend.

"You can have nights, and I'll take days." Draco said, handing me a schedule he'd made as to how we should tackle the potion assignment. I glanced at it, and shrugged, agreeing. I still didn't feel too comfortable around Draco lately. Ever since I'd told him to come into bed, and felt comfortable with his arm around my waist.

How was that comforting? Why had that felt right? It was so wrong. I knew it was wrong. I knew with all of my mind, just how wrong it was, but there had just been something about it, at the time...

"Why did I have to be the one who got saddled with tutoring Draco?" I asked as I sat down next to Luna for dinner. The Ravenclaws weren't surprised to see me, and some smiled at me when they saw me.

"You'd have to ask Professor Dumbledore to know that." Luna said. "Though I think it has something to do with Voldemort."

"What?" I asked her. How could anything I do have anything to do with Voldemort?

"Well, I can't say for sure. But I think that Dumbledore might want to push you two together to try and heal the gash between your families. He saw your sparks and similarities, and your compatibility and thought it might help to fight Voldemort if the wizarding world healed."

"What do you mean?" I didn't bother asking Luna about me and Draco being compatible. She really did live in a world all her own sometimes.

"Well, Voldemort originally found wounds in the wizarding world, and used those to help him take power. He found people who would do anything for power and superiority, and he appealed to their nature."

"Huh? What's that got to do with wounds in the wizarding world?"

"Families had problems with each other. They were fighting already, and then he came about, and just made it worse. Rubbing salt in the wounds, so to speak. He studied the great pureblood families, and drove spikes in between already fighting families."

"O-kay."

"I _think_ that Dumbledore is hoping that by the two of you spending time together, and getting to know and even like each other, you two might cure the rift between your two families."

Well, I did have to admit that made some kinda sense. But seriously? There was no way I was going to like _Malfoy_.

**Draco**

What was wrong with me? As soon as Ginny came up to take over potion duty, I left to get dinner, but I wasn't feeling hungry. Instead I went to the Hospital Wing. There had to be something wrong with me.

Madam Pomfrey was there, and looked me up and down when I walked into her office, before raising an eyebrow.

"Stomach ache, Mr Malfoy?"

"No, Madam. I just... I think something's wrong with me."

"Dragon pox?"

"No, not that sorta wrong. I... I just feel weird. There's this... thing. I can't get it out of my head, but I can't do anything about it."

"Sounds to me, like you'd be better off talking to a friend about this, rather than your nurse."

"But it's got to be something wrong with me!"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you don't mind, take your crush, and get out of my office so I can deal with people who are actually sick. By the way, I like your hair."

I think my cheeks must have matched my perma-dyed hair at this point.

"But-"

"No buts, Mister. Turn around and go talk to Mr. Zabini is it who you're friends with? Or Misters Crabbe and Goyle, perhaps?"

"Sorry for taking up your time." I said, turning sharply and practically running out of the hospital wing.

No one was around, to which I was grateful. It was after hours already, and I was glad that I didn't have to worry about running into anyone on my way to the Slytherin Common Room.

Ginny was putting extra strength potion wrap on top of the cauldron. The clear substance instantly clouded over as the fumes from the boiling potion met it.

"Hey." I said. She glanced up at me, and smiled. That smile lit up her face. I really hope that my face wasn't still red. I had walked around for a bit outside trying to cool down.

"Hey." She said, before returning her attention once more to the potion, tapping her wand on the sides of the potion wrap to make sure it clung.

"You won't mind if I spell your curtains lightproof, will you?" she asked, as she looked at the silver lace curtains that hung in the window.

"Go ahead. I've tried, but never mastered that spell." Ginny smiled again, and I had to sit down on my bed to keep my knees from knocking.

"_Nox perma._" She said, aiming her wand to the curtains. The lace shimmered for a moment. "Open the window." I did as she asked. "_Lumos maxima._" She said, throwing the spell out side the window. It hovered there, as I closed the curtains. No light was allowed through.

"Nox perma?" I asked her.

"And a simple pointing motion."

I tried it on the other curtains in the room. These ones a vivid green, when I slept in on weekends it was usually the sun shining green through these that woke me up.

They shimmered, and Ginny moved the light from outside the white curtains to outside the green ones. We couldn't see anything through them. I had tried this spell before, but it had never worked properly.

"There we go." Ginny beamed at me. "Now we just need to leave it for a week, and make sure the fire keeps a constant temperature." Frowning at that last thought, she cast a few spells on the room and in an instant it was still. The cooling spell it had on it during the warmer months was nulled, and there was now nothing that would affect the fire which was causing the potion to boil.

"Fantastic." I said, and glanced in at the now silver glittering potion. "So that's all pretty much prepped then?"

"Yeah." She said, and she leaned back so she was lying down on my thick dark green carpet. "I like the pattern." She said, her voice soft as she turned around so she was lying on her stomach. I watched her as she used her finger to trace the pattern of silver through the green.

Rather than lying down on my bed, I lay down beside her, and added my finger to hers, helping her trace the intricate pattern.

"You look good with red hair." She commented. I didn't think so. I looked like one of her brothers.

"Hardly."

"It suits you. So would a few freckles, you know..." Ginny trailed off, looking at my face, and I saw her dark brown eyes looking at my pale skin.

"So you want to turn me into a Weasley, huh?"

"You'd look better as a Weasley than I would as a Malfoy."

"You'd look gorgeous as a Malfoy." Even as I said it I imagined her red hair turned blonde, her skin even paler, her eyes the same colourless grey as mine... But it didn't work. In my mind I added a sheen of red to the golden hair I'd given her, and changed her eyes back to chocolate brown. She was right, I guess.

**Blaise**

Ew. What the hell were they talking about? Wait, I heard my name.

"So, what's Blaise's boggart?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because he told me in confidence."

"What if I made a bet with you?"

"So if I lost I would have to tell you Blaise's boggart?"

"Unless I find out before then."

"Then what?"

"Then... I'll get back to you. What if you win?"

"You tell me your boggart."

"Only fair. Okay. If I win and I find out Blaise's boggart before then you have to tell me his patronus."

"Deal."

Did I miss something?

"Wait... What's this bet on?"

"Oh! I know! Whoever gets the most house points tomorrow!"

"Hmmmm... As in whichever house has the most points?"

"No! I mean record how many points you earn for your house, and I'll record how many points I make for Gryffindor. Then we compare, and whoever got the most wins."

"What if neither of us get any points?"

"Then we're failures and we need to come up with a new bet?"

"I guess..."

"Is this supposed to mean anything, or just be pretty?"

"I think it's supposed to just be pretty."

"Wrong."

"What?"

"It's spell language."

"What?"

Yeah, what?

**Luna**

Emilia Watts, a girl in my dormitory, held me captive in front of the mirror.

"Oooh, this dress would be gorgeous on you!" She said, as she held a blue dress against my pale skin, and swished the skirt about.

"I want to wear-"

"Oh! I know! How about this?" She pulled a pair of blue jeans and a silver top out of my wardrobe and held them up. "For a more casual date?"

"Great, but I want my-"

"This top looks gorgeous on you! Don't you want to wear it?"

"I do but I-"

"Okay, this top. Oh! There was a gorgeous royal blue skirt I saw in there!"

"But I want to-"

"Just look! It looks amazing with your eyes. And the blue and silver really show off your house pride."

"Green!" I shouted. "I want to wear green!" She stepped back.

"Woah, woah, okay, Loone-Luna. Here. I saw this as I was grabbing your blue jeans out." She pulled a pair of green skinny jeans I had found in an op shop once. I had fallen in love with them, though I'd never really worn them yet. She grabbed out a pair of silver slippers, but by this point I just ignored her suggestion and grabbed some silver sneakers I had.

Putting my clothes on, the off the shoulder silver shirt seemed to shine. I smiled, and for a moment could have sworn my eyes changed green to match the jeans, but then they were back to their usual blue.

"You look great." Emilia said. "Oh! Wanna borrow my lucky necklace?" She didn't wait for my answer, and just put it on me. There was a blue stone set in silver, on a silver chain, but it did go well with the silver and green. Emilia's eyes teared up. "You're so grown up!" Must. Not. Roll. Eyes.

Grabbing the picture Blaise drew me of a Crumple Horned Snorcack, and slipping it into my purse, with my galleons, I endured her hug before leaving the Ravenclaw dormitory.

Blaise was waiting for me in the Great Hall, holding his arm out for me. I smiled, and took his arm, and we headed out to Hogsmeade together. I saw Ginny in a pair of jeans so old the original blue had faded to white, and so large she was using rope to keep it to her tiny waist, along with an old white blouse that hung off of her.

"Have a fun date." Ginny said, as she bent down to pick up some more rubbish.

"What was that about?"

"A bet."

"Oh. Like me?"

**Blaise**

Uh... Yes? No! I couldn't tell her that! But I wanted to be honest...

"No. Not like you. You were a bet between immature boys. This was a bet between people who don't want to admit they like each other."

"What will Ginny win?"

"My boggart."

"Oooh?"

"It's a..." I flushed. "Well, it changes every time. It's whoever I most recently... you know... telling me that she's pregnant."

"Why can't you just tell Ginny that?"

"Because I will when she learns the hard way that Draco doesn't like losing."

"Oh, she already knows that."

**A/N:** Sorry about the above rant. DoneDiedLastYear helped. As noted. Look, people. I can handle bad reviews, really I can. I can handle people telling me that my writing's horrible, my spelling fails, my grammar is incorrect, and my plot is nonsensical and all together everything makes for something worse than _My Immortal_. But when someone says something that stupid? Well, you get the point. In any case, review. Anything that isn't saying "I'm reading Fanfiction and complaining about it because it's not like Harry Potter!"... *Offers cookies*


	13. Princess Luna

**A/N:** As always, a shout out to the awesome DoneDiedLastYear. And hope you enjoy the chapter. I made it long as an apology for having not updated in a while. Have also cleared up a few things. I hope.

**Disclaimer:** I know, I'm kinda selective about when I put these things in, but I guess that's because I'm sure that with your ability to read and understand words you know that I, as someone posting work on a fanfiction site, do not in fact own the original fiction, in this case Harry Potter. If I ever do own any original fiction, I am sure that I will love it too much to be able to massacre it the way I am massacring J.K. Rowling's work. Though if I ever do own my own original fiction work, I'll be quite happy to see how other people would change it. You know you've made a true hit with a book/series when it's up there on fanfiction xD

**Ginny**

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick said, smiling at me as he passed me while I picked up rubbish. I smiled back at him, and took out my score board. I'd enchanted two pieces of paper last night. I used my wand to inscribe ten tally marks on it, and watched as they flashed and set into the paper. That made fifty so far, and it wasn't even midday.

Glancing at the other side of the paper, I couldn't help but smile. Draco was only on five points. Mind you, based on the deduction of points I could see at the bottom of the page, he'd probably be around twenty if he didn't add more points on than he actually got.

Putting that piece of paper away, I went back to my task at hand, which was cleaning up the area around the lake. Only to realise that I'd pretty much done it all already. Great. Now what to do to get some points?

**Draco**

"Fifty points to Slytherin." Ah, Snape. Gotta love him. I quickly scribed fifty marks into the 'honesty scoreboard' which Ginny had made while working on the potion. I made sure not to write an extra one in, and was rewarded with the marks flashing gold for a moment before settling into the paper. Fifty-five. Five more than Ginny.

I might just win this. I just need to make sure I don't try to cheat again.

"Twenty points to Slytherin." Professor Lenna said as I helped her clean up the bookshelf in her classroom the muggle way.

**Luna**

"Three Broomsticks?" Blaise asked, as we arrived in Hogsmeade. Only about half an hour after we originally intended to arrive here. We'd been waylaid by Professor Sprout, who took half an hour's convincing that as a sixth year I was responsible enough to go into Hogsmeade with a seventh year without the rest of the school having to be around us.

"Sure." I said, smiling to the man who's hand was in mine. He smiled back at me, and began pulling me towards the Three Broomsticks.

The date was going really well. We had a couple of butterbeers, and just talked. I had never been a very shy person, but I have to say that Blaise got a lot out of me that even Ginny Weasley, my best friend, didn't know.

Well, it was going really well. Then I had to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me." I said, smiling at Blaise as I left.

"I'll have another drink for when you get back." How sweet.

_Slytherin Sex Gods 1/2. Any help with Zabini?_

_-Bad luck. You only get one_

_Blaise Zabini rocked my world!_

_Oh my GOD! Draco Malfoy is AMAZING_

_For students, Malfoy and Zabini are fantastic in bed. _

The familiar permanent ink greeted me as I sat down in the stall, and waited till my bladder was emptied.

After I'd washed my hands, and spelled them dry, I walked out, to turn three hundred and sixty degrees and walk right back in again.

Some woman, and I don't know who, was sitting on Blaise's lap, her arms around her neck, snogging him.

**Blaise**

This has so far been the best post-sex date I've ever had... Okay, okay, the only one.

I could get anyone I wanted into bed. So why should I bother getting one girl more than once? Because this one was amazing.

Luna went to the bathroom, and I ordered two more butterbeers from the passing waitress. I was sitting alone for a grand total of twenty three seconds when the first girl swamped to me.

Most of them were easy to deter. I can't wait until I can go on a date with Luna somewhere where I won't be accosted by ex-s moments after I'm alone.

Why did I think of Luna? Why not just a date? Blaise Zabini doesn't date. But... Well, maybe for Luna...

What am I thinking? No! I'm not... I mean...

I know I'd punch Draco, or any guy really, if they ever gave me this excuse, but... I was honestly too distracted to even notice the girl who sat on my lap. It wasn't until I felt her lips pressing desperately against mine that I realised she was even there.

And that was the same point I saw a flash of blonde hair darting right back into the girl's bathroom just beyond her.

"Get off me!" I growled, pushing the girl off of me. Dusting myself off, I walked over to the door of the girl's bathroom.

"Luna?"

"Fuck off." Woah.

"Luna..."

"I thought you were different..."

"I am!"

"Just go sleep with the next girl on your list." There was a loud crack, and the pressure on the other side of the door released. Pushing through, I saw that Luna must have apparated out.

Swearing under my breath, I decided I might as well finish my butterbeer, and Luna's, before going back to Hogwarts.

**Madame Rosmerta**

I'd seen him and the other, the blonde, come in a lot. Mostly it was nights they'd managed to sneak out of school. Well, they'd given me a few good coins to not mention it to their teachers, and hey, I did the same when I was their age.

But now was different. I knew he was here with the schools permission. And by the looks of it, on a date. The girl seemed familiar. It wasn't until she went to the bathroom that I recognised her as Luna Lovegood. Xenophilius Lovegood and I didn't really get along... But I had no qualms with his daughter. The poor girl grew up without a mother.

I was busy serving customers, so I didn't notice that Luna had left until I saw him sitting back down, looking pretty upset. He downed the two butterbeers on the table, and gestured for some firewhiskey. I served him up some and sat down beside him, noticing the looks that some girls were shooting towards him, and guessing by his mood that he didn't really feel like them joining him.

"What's up?" I asked, and he looked at me blankly for a bit. I had sorta expected that. After all, I don't usually make any interest in my customer's lives. I just hate seeing people looking so down.

"I was on a date with a girl... And then my ex ruined everything by kissing me just as she came back from the toilet. She apparated out of here." He replied, and I frowned.

"Which one?"

"I don't remember. I was busy thinking." For most people I wold never accept that kind of excuse, but due to the glum expression on this guys face, I knew without a doubt that he really had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice someone was about to kiss him until their lips were on his. And afterwards I'm sure he would have been too preoccupied with trying to convince his date that it hadn't been him...

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked as he downed the firewhiskey.

"Sit here, get drunk, then go back to Hogwarts, spend tomorrow with a hangover, and hope I never see her again."

"Or you could do something to win her back." I said, as I served him another firewhiskey. What's the point in owning a bar if you can't push people together a few times?

"Like what?"

"Make a public display of your affection towards her."

"How?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I'm guessing she didn't leave a glass slipper behind?" I said, and I saw his eyes light up at that hint. He downed the next firewhiskey, and I served him another before leaving him to his thinking.

**Ginny**

I started walking back to the school, deciding to do something in there... Maybe I could help Madame Pomfrey.

I was about halfway between the lake and the school when someone practically tackled me to the ground.

"Luna?" I asked, recognising the blonde hair that was in my face. I sat up, and Luna just sat there with me, sobbing. Her blue eyes looked bright red from crying so much, and even without that obvious hint I could tell that she must be really upset about something. "Luna, what's wrong?"

I had to wait until we were in the Great Hall, and she had a mug of steaming hot cocoa before her before she could even calm down enough to speak. I felt like punching someone when she got her story out.

"He, what?" I demanded. Here I was, thinking that maybe, just maybe... No. I guess I was wrong.

"G-G-hic-ny!" I glanced around and saw the boy in question stumbling through the door and making his way toward us. I could tell he hadn't even noticed Luna yet.

"Come on." I said, grabbing Luna's wrist. I pulled and dragged her all the way up to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"If a wand tree falls in the forest, and no wizard is around, does it still have magical properties?"

"That depends on how it was felled."

"Good work."

The door opened, and I dragged Luna up to her dormitory, shoving her into the arms of Emilia Watts, someone who I knew barely.

"Blaise is a prick." I said, in way of explanation, before heading off.

I was halfway to the hospital wing when Blaise caught up with me. His hand wrapped around my wrist, and he pulled me over to him.

"Blaise, let go of me." I said, my voice low. "I will curse you if you don't let go of me."

"I just want to talk to you." Blaise said, still not letting go of me.

"That's fine. Just let go of me, and I'll talk." I meant it, too. His hand tightened on my wrist, and I showed him something else I meant.

It wasn't long before Blaise was knocked on his back on the ground in the hallway, his skin covered in spots.

"I told you to let go of my wrist." I pointed out, as I performed the counter curse quickly, so his skin was its usual dark tone.

"Guess I should have listened." Blaise said ruefully, scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on then. Let's go to Draco's room, and you can tell me all about it." I said, and couldn't help a smile at the look on his face.

"You mean you'll actually listen to me?"

"I told you I would."

**Snape**

**A/N:** _Snape, Snape, Severus Snape... Sorry, it was in my head when I wrote Snape._

Albus paced before me. This was the most frustrated I've seen him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His blue eyes raised towards the heavens.

"What's right?" He asked me, and my own eyes rolled. How melodramatic. "I was just trying to push fast forward on my plan."

"Which one?" I asked, pitching my voice low. He still heard me.

"The match making one. One half of it worked... Though that seems to be taking its own unfortunate turns... And the other half has just been screwed up entirely."

"How was it screwed up this time?"

"Last time wasn't my fault. Lucius was the one who gave Ginevra the diary."

"Yes, yes, but how has it been screwed up this time?"

**A/N:** I know, I can't keep it in any longer... You're about to find out the two mysterious somethings from a few chapters back. You're going to find out a) who's point of view that bit was in, the bit with no names. And b) who held Ginny up against a wall.

"Well, that potion I got you to make me, I slipped the two hairs Dobby procured for me in them... Then did as you suggested, and poured them in some pumpkin juice that the two of them had..."

"And?"

"Well... Draco threw his pumpkin juice at Dean Thomas."

"I see... That would be very dangerous. What were the effects?"

"I don't know yet. That's the other problem. He tried to confront Ginevra one time... But it wouldn't have resolved it. I need you to make me a cure."

"I'm afraid a cure wouldn't work. You're gong to have to send the boy to St Mungos, and get them to treat him. It's beyond even my ministrations."

"In that case, could you at the very least give me three more potions?"

"Three?"

"One each for Draco, Ginevra, and Luna."

"Why Lovegood? I thought that part of your plan was going well?"

"Yes, well, it was. But now she isn't speaking to him."

"With all due respect, Professor, I don't have nearly enough vampire's blood to create one more potion, let alone three. Will it be at all possible that this will resolve without the potion's aide?"

"It will, but I'm not sure if it will be fast enough to aide Harry."

"I thought the idea was we wouldn't have to send the poor boy to his death if we could heal the wizarding worlds war first."

"Yes, yes, but he's going to have to fulfill his destiny if they don't resolve their issues by the end of the term."

"Professor, forgive me for pointing out something so... Obvious... But the term's barely even started. One week's gone, no more. There's plenty of time for your plan to work without the aide of the potion as a... fast forward button, if you will."

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right. But I can't send Dean to St. Mungos. Keep an eye on him, will you? And if any opportunity comes where you can end the effects of the potion... Please, Severus."

"Of course, Albus."

**Ginny**

"What?"

"What's Luna's favourite fairy tale?"

"I... um... Well, I don't think she has one."

"Her favourite story?"

"I don't-" The look in Blaise's eyes made me stop, and try to think some more. "I don't know. But why do you want to know this?"

"I want to try and win her back."

"And knowing her favourite fairy tale would do this... how?"

"I don't know. I'd make a grand gesture based on it, and hope it wins her over."

"Okay, well... I don't know what her favourite story is, but I do know that she would appreciate it more if you did something unique. Something from the heart."

"Oh." Blaise said, looking down cast. Then something took over, and I saw his eyes light up again. "I know!" He jumped up, and left me sitting awkwardly on Draco's bed, alone.

It wasn't for long though. Draco came inside almost as soon as Blaise left.

"I'd say I won. Now, fair's fair. Your boggart?"

"What?" I asked, momentarily unaware of what he was talking about.

"The bet. You earned fifty points today, I earned a hundred and fifty."

"What? How'd you manage that?" Last time I checked he was on five.

"Never mind how I managed it, check your 'honesty paper' if you don't believe me."

I did check, though I did believe him. And there it was. One hundred and fifty points, to my fifty.

"Well, congratulations."

"And your boggart?"

"My boggart is Tom Riddle." I said. Or, rather spat out at him.

"What?"

**Draco**

Why was she being so defensive all of a sudden? As soon as she mentioned what her boggart was, she didn't want to talk to me. When I asked her what she meant by saying her boggart was Tom Riddle, she jumped off of my bed, slapped me, and stormed out of my room. What the hell?

And who was Tom Riddle anyway? And why should that make her angry with me? Girls were too confusing sometimes.

"Does anything like with Luna?" Blaise asked. I looked up at him from where I was sitting with my head in my hands on my bed, sighing. I was trying to be as melodramatic as possible, but he still hadn't noticed me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How about, My beautiful Luna, oh how I want to moon 'er?"

"Sicko." Blaise said, and walked out of my room again, which just caused another melodramatic sigh, this one entirely to myself. Great, as if I wasn't already pathetic enough, now I was sighing melodramatically to no one. Great.

"And he's the drunk one." I said to myself after a while of waiting for something to happen.

Sighing, I stood up and paced around my room. Who the hell was this Tom Riddle anyway? And where could I find out who he was? Would he be in the library... Sighing, I decided to start there.

"What can I do for you today, Mister Malfoy?" Madam Pince asked as I walked up to her.

"I was just wondering if you had any books on a... Tom Riddle?" I asked, and I saw her instant reaction was to wince.

"What did you want to know about him?"

"Who he is."

"He who must not be named."

"What?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is the birth name of You-Know-Who."

"Oh." That still didn't explain why he was Ginny's boggart. Or why she was so upset at me over it.

"Thank you." I said, and walked to the great hall, thinking of grabbing some dinner before going back to my bedroom.

"What are you doing here, Ferret?" Ron Weasley demanded from me as soon as I walked in the great hall.

"Uhh, eating?" I said.

"What?"

"You know, consuming food in order to gain energy to go about daily life without passing out."

"Oh. Why are you doing it here though?"

"Uhh, because this is the great hall? Y'know, where people come to eat."

**Hermione**

Ron was being such an idiot. I had to punch him and drag him away from Draco to get him to stop making an ass out of himself.

"What?" He demanded from me as I practically threw him down on the bench at the Gryffindor table.

"What?" Harry asked as his best friend landed with a thump next to him.

"Ron was making a fool of himself."

"Same old, same old, then?" Dean Thomas asked from across the table.

"Shut up, you." Ron said, aiming a glare at him.

"Okay, okay, don't kill me." Dean joked, holding up his hands.

"Hey Ginny!" I said as the redhead just about threw herself down beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said moodily. I shrugged it off, and piled some mashed potatoes onto my plate. I noticed that across from me, Dean was giving Ginny some very odd looks.

"What was that?" Ron demanded, noticing one of these looks.

"What was what?" Dean asked, trying to act innocent.

"That look..."

"What look?"

"The one you just shot my sister." Ginny looked up at that, and glared at Dean for a moment, before she pushed her plate away, got up and left.

"Nothing." Dean said, looking away from Ginny's retreating form now.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her." I said, sighing as I followed my redheaded friend.

"Ginny!" I called out, running a little to catch up with her fast retreating self. "Wait up!" I was lucky, she waited for me at the bottom of the marble staircase for me to catch up.

"What?" She demanded as I reached her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as we began walking to the Gryffindor common room together.

"Nothing." Ginny said, with a shrug.

"Like I'm about to believe that. Come on, you can tell me."

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Okay. Well, I'll be here for when you do."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"You will."

"No, I won't! Stop assuming things, Hermione!"

"Ginny, what's happened? We've barely been back a week, and you're acting strange. During the holidays you would have told me everything. What's changed since we got back?"

"Nothing! Nothing's changed." Ginny said, but I could tell by her voice that even she knew that wasn't true.

"Ginny..."

"Nothing! Just leave it alone! Leave me alone! Please!"

"Fine, but will you promise to come talk to me if you ever feel like talking?"

"Fine. It won't happen, but if it makes you feel better, I promise I'll come talk to you if I feel like talking."

"Thanks. So, want to tell me what was up with Dean's looks?"

"Nothing."

"That's why you stormed off."

"Yes. Please, Hermione, could you just leave me alone for a bit? I've got a killer headache, and just want to be by myself for a while."

"Sure."

I stopped, watching Ginny walk on past me, and sighed, before turning around and returning to the great hall.

**Blaise**

"Dude, what did you do now?" I asked Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"So now you care about me."

"Now I'm not drunk." I hiccuped. "Well, not as drunk." I said, and shrugged. Plus I wasn't so fixed on my own problem, now that I'd done what I could to mend that.

"Do you know why Ginny hates _me_ because Tom Riddle is her boggart?"

"Uh, because your father was the one who gave her the diary?"

"What?"

"Second year, Drake. Remember? Chamber of Secrets opened. That was Ginny. She was being possessed by Tom Riddle, through the diary _your_ father slipped into her cauldron."

"I'm going to kill him." Draco said, and I noticed the skin around his knuckles whitening as he gripped the table hard.

"Don't do that, Drake, just tell her you had nothing to do with it."

"How? She won't even talk to me."

"You're joking, right? You're working on a potion together. You have your laptops where you can talk to each other as much as you want. You are in every single one of her classes, and when you've got spares, you have to spend them with her.

"Well..."

"Look, Drake, she can't stay mad at you forever. Just... Well, wait. She'll come around."

"I guess you're right."

**Luna**

"Oh, my, Merlin!" Emilia Watts practically screamed in my ear as she came back from dinner. "Luna! You _must_ see this!"

"What is it?" I asked, not really caring.

"It's for you." She said. Not really a very good explanation. In fact, not an explanation at all. Rolling my eyes, I sat up and looked at her, through red rimmed eyes. She shoved a large scroll of parchment towards me.

Sighing, I unrolled the scroll, and glanced at it.

_To My Luna_

_I am so sorry._

I was about to roll it up and throw it in the fire, when Emilia stopped me.

"No, read it." She said, and I don't know what made me do it, but soon enough it was unrolled again, and I began to read it.

_Once upon a time, there was a princess. Her name was Luna, for the colour of her skin was the colour of the moon glowing on her radiant beauty each night. The Princess Luna lived in a tower, soaring above the kingdom. Every day she looked down at the people of her kingdom, and wished that they could see what she saw. The beauty of the kingdom that she saw._

_For while Luna never set foot on the ground, never walked among the people of her kingdom, she saw all the good in the kingdom, from her tower._

The story was beautiful. It continued on in his tiny writing, crammed in to get as much as possible. I even noticed he had written on the back. In the end, the beautiful Princess Luna stepped out of her tower, and brought love to a land of war and hate, and specifically to one man who had never thought he could experience.

Tears were in my eyes, as I rolled the scroll up again.

"There's more." Emilia said, passing me a note. I opened the envelope. Inside was a letter to me.

_I am sorry, Luna. Please, forgive me. I was thinking about you, and the next thing I know, she was on my lap and kissing me. That's when you walked in. I'm so, so sorry. Please, will you give me the gift to be in your presence again? Please give me another chance. I promise I will do everything in my power to stop anything like that from ever happening again._

_Blaise_

Putting the note down next to the scroll, I ran out of the dormitory. Halfway to the Slytherin common room, I realised I didn't know the password. Opting instead for the Gryffindor common room, where I did know the password, I found Ginny sitting in front of the fire with a scowl, feeding pages of a book to the fire before her.

"Ginny, what's the password for the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Parseltongue." She said, and sighed. "Good luck."

I grinned back at her, and ran from the common room, all the way down to the dungeons.

Blaise was in his dormitory, where I'd expected him to be. He was having a shouting match with Pansy Parkinson. I stopped just outside the door, and listened.

"Get out of here!"

"Let me in to see Drakie!"

"GET OUT!"

"LET ME PASS!"

"OUT!"

The next words were so soft I was barely sure I even heard them right.

"Please... Can I at least stay with you? If I can't have my Drakie?" That's when I walked in. Pansy was right in front of me. I walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked, before she turned around. I punched her in the face.

"Get out." I said, my voice aimed low. Pansy clutched her face, and glowered at me, before running off.

"You bitch." She spat out at me before she ran off.

"Luna..." Blaise said looking at me as I walked up to him. Silence hung between us for a moment, before I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up closer to him, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

**A/N:** I think I'll leave you there. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Might not be up in a while. Might be up tomorrow. I'm going to see Wicked tonight xD I can't wait. I've been wanting to see this since it was in Broadway. And now it's FINALLY in Brisbane. YAY. And for those of you who didn't know, there've been a few floods up my way. I'm fine, my laptop's fine, my ideas are fine, but Brisbane'll be coping for some losses for a while.

As if that's not bad enough, there was a category FIVE cyclone also in Queensland. And now Perth's experiencing bushfires. As Facebook once said: On a scale of one to Australia, how insane is your weather?

Anyway, I've been working on an original fiction piece for a bit. So that's the main reason for the while between updates, and will continue to be the main reason for the while between updates.


End file.
